Lailah, An Angel of the Lord
by C.A.Wolf
Summary: Lailah is dragged back to earth after a lifetime of being trapped in what she could only presume was purgatory... When she is free'd she arrives in the bunker and makes the mistake of stealing baby, she quickly learns that the Winchester boys are hunting down the car thief. What the boys didn't expect is that their thief is an angel with one 'hell' of a past.
1. Preface: Desperation

The cold air wrapped around me, nipping at my skin and causing my white dress to flutter up around me as I fell through the night sky. The tears that threatened to escape burned my eyes, as the feeling of betrayal hit me again they finally erupted from my eyes, my throat ached from the incision they'd just made as the attempted to steal all of my grace and the screaming cry that wouldn't stop erupting didn't help the pain either.

"How could you father!" I screamed out loud as I continued to fall.

I clutched the glowing amulet that contained my stolen grace closer to me, trying to stop my sobs but nothing would calm me from my hysteria. I'd been betrayed by the man I love the most, I'd even broken my ties with a man that I'd been in love with for him and he cast me out as repayment.

Oh father how you've disappointed me!

Finally after what felt like an eternity tree's swept past me the smell of fresh leaves hit me, as the branches cut me like whips. My body rushed past them before it crashed into the ground, it was painful even as an angel with only some of her grace intact but I'd survived it. Through the pain that had erupted all over my body I managed to pull myself out of the creator that my body had just created from my fall from heaven, I stood at the edge of the hole trying to brush the dirt from my white dress before I deciding which direction I would head in.

The sound of twigs snapping made me still, clutching the amulet tighter I spun on my heels and began to make a run for it fearing the other angels had already found me. As I tried to jump through a bush something grabbed my ankle pulling me down to the ground, I watched the amulet bounce from my hand as I was dragged away from it.

I dug my hands into the dirt trying to pull myself away from my captor, I turned my head to look at who held me. I had been wrong it wasn't angels but a grey smoke that had wrapped itself around my legs and was slithering up and around my body. I scanned my eyes along its form to discover it emerging from a book like a long grey snake, a man held the book open towards me unleashing the grey monster upon me. I looked around in panic screaming for help as I did but they just laughed at me calling me 'a monster' and 'a demon' I must be evil because no human could survive a fall like that.

One of the men even had the nerve to stand right in front, sneering down at me before grabbing hold of my hands. I sobbed as he pulled them from the dirt I'd clawed them into, begged him to not hurt me but instead he let go of my hands I managed to catch a sight of the pin he wore before the smoke dragged me towards the book, it was an Aquarian star and I knew what men wore it.

Before the smoke could pull me fully into the book I unleashed the last slither of my power on the man who had let go of me and I got to watch as he fell dead from my smiting before the smoke consumed me completely, swallowing me from the world.

I fell through the air once again as the smoke dropped me from its hold, I'd landed hard in the middle of another forest but, this smelt one of decay, sweat, blood and fear.

I glanced around at the black dead trees that surrounded and towered above me, as I sat in a pile of dead leaves that I'd landed in. Fear washed over me as I did not know what was going to come next.

I had not expected this day to go like this and I don't know how much worse or how much more I can even take from this day... A howl ripped through my thoughts and the silence forcing me to my spring to my feet, as I stood looking around bright red eyes began to appear between the trees all around me.

One set of eyes stalked towards me revealing a great big towering beast that I would come to know as a Gorilla Wolf, a roared ripped from its throat sending a few stray bits of my hair flying. I didn't stand around long to face them, I ran for it as fast as I could as these beasts pursued me, I knew now that the men of letters would pay for this when I got out of this purgatory.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

The cold ground erupted below me as I fell in a heap, my ears burning with the high pitch ring that was screaming through them, my eyes burned as a bright light blinded me, it quickly began to fade, I was so used to darkness that as I tried to look around everything was blurred but, I caught sight of the grey smoke that had surrounded and suffocated me as it had dragged me out of my prison, it dispersed beneath me slipping through cracks in the blurry tiled floor. I tried to blink away the blurriness and as I did I recognized the place that I'd landed in as one of the men of letters bunkers.

Anger erupted throughout my whole body as I looked around, everything started to become clear as I took in the sight of the tables and books lined up neatly on shelves, as I turned to look behind me I caught sight of a book lying open at my feet. My eyes tightened as I glared at it, it was the book that had held me prisoner for however long, I hated it, I wanted to grab it and tear it to pieces but two voices stopped me as I reached for the book. They rung through my ears as sound started to come back to me, the ringing in them slowly slipping away.

I couldn't quite make out everything they were saying, I strung a couple of sentences together before I heard the gunshot; a female voice saying she is from the British chapter of the men of letters and a man saying that she wouldn't shoot but, clearly he had been wrong.

I slowly pulled myself up, spotting the blonde woman holding a gun with her back turned me and the man who had now fallen to the floor, clutching his shoulder as red liquid began seeping out through his fingers, I couldn't see his face for his long brown hair and the woman in front of him.

I slowly crept towards her, careful not to alert her to my presence. _She is with the men of letters and they had trapped me, she'd pay for it._ As I got closer I noticed the angel sigel plastered on the wall just behind her, now the flash of light made sense to me.

I was directly behind her when the man looked up at me his long brown hair slid from his face and his brows came together with confusion, the change in his facial expression caused the blonde to spin around with her gun prepared.

I caught the arm that she held the gun in with ease and watched as panic began to spread over her face, she hadn't expected this and with a quick twist of her lower arm the gun was thrown from her hand, her wrist broken. She screamed out in pain as I threw her to the ground. I pushed red flaming hair from my face that had plastered itself there, before I lowered myself to her level.

"The men of letters that ran this bunker..." I whispered, it was odd using my voice again after so many years of not needing to, "where are they? I would so love to say... Hello."

"Why would I tell you? Who even are you? And how did you get here?" She screamed at me, eyeing me up and down.

"Oh... Me? I am someone your people trapped a long...long time ago," I flashed her a dangerous smile as I quickly glanced back at the open book, "and thanks so much for knocking me off that self, it was getting a bit cramped…" I paused for a moment, "now where are the men of letters that resided here? Are any of them even still alive because I would love to thank them for their... Hospitality." I allowed the last word to roll slowly off my tongue.

"Dead..." The tall, brown haired man gasped out through the pain of his wound.

I quickly glanced at him as I'd forgotten that he was there, as quickly as I'd looked at him my attention was drawn back to the British woman of letters, who was now glaring at the man for revealing that. I almost wanted to destroy her on the spot, her whole existence was annoying me.

"Ah I did think that might be the case, it does feel like it has been years... Maybe decades. Perhaps even a few centuries? I'm not sure yet."

I stood dragging the blonde up with me, pinning her by the throat against the wall opposite the sigil, it had been used I knew that but I wasn't taking any chances. I hadn't notice the blade she had pulled out I only noticed the sharp pain of it entering my stomach causing me to step away from her, keeping one hand wrapped around her throat as the other removed the blade from my stomach. I looked back up at her and tutted as I tossed the blade away, it landed on the hard floor, the metallic sound of its clink echoed around the room.

"Now I really didn't think you were that stupid," I laughed out. "I'm an angel you idiot and I have big plans for you, just remember to tell your boss to watch out for Lailah."

"Oh my God..." She started to struggle as recognition flashed across her face.

I touched two of my fingers to her forehead causing her to collapse before she could speak another word, I worked my magic pulling specific memories from her head and placed my encrypted message for the men of letters in her head, with one final touch I sent her back from where came now incapable of being a woman of letters. I'd pulled most of the information she'd learned from them out of her head, she will no longer be worth anything to them apart from trying to decipher my message.

"What did you do?" The tall man gasped out in pain again.

I'd forgotten he was even here, quickly I went to his side to help him. I reached my hand out to him but he flinched away from me, causing me to sigh loudly.

"I sent her away, she is not hurt... Although I don't understand your concern seen as she had just shot you. Now if you let me heal you I will be on my way out, I mean I can leave without healing you if you like... It doesn't affect me if you live or if you die."

He sat up slowly, contemplating it before slowly nodding allowing me to heal him. As I began to pry the bullet out of his shoulder with my finger, I scanned his face noticing that he's a very beautiful man, his eyes glistened as they watched me, I couldn't quite pinpoint the colour of his eyes before I looked away from him and back at his shoulder as the bullet made its way out, causing him to let out a muffled scream through his lips that he'd clenched shut. Now that it's out I can heal him properly, I placed my hand to his forearm and with that little touch the hole in his shoulder disappeared. You'd have never known it had been there, except for the hole and blood on his shirt. He thanked me and I smiled at him, I squeezed his arm as I once again used my power to put him in a deep sleep. He flopped backwards and I slowly lowered him to the ground, with my hand still on him I took a quick look through his mind, learning about him; he is Sam Winchester, he has or well had a brother called Dean and an angel, a fallen angel at that, Castiel, who had been blasted away by the sigil. Sam was worried about him and sad from the loss of his brother who had went to defeat the darkness. He is a hunter and a men of letters legacy.

I'd missed so much while I was imprisoned in that book, now that I'm free the world will know and they will hear me. For hopefully the last time today I changed Sam's memories of today's events; changing it to a demon attack. Castiel wouldn't know, he was sent away before he could know what she was. _He most definitely can't know that I walk among this world again._

I got up tossing the bullet away as I walked away from Sam back to my book, picking it up I slammed it shut to reveal the amulet that was embedded in the front cover. _So that's where you went to_ , my grace that is trapped inside shone brightly as if it knew I was near. I tried not to dwell on it, I knew I couldn't release it so I quickly hid it amongst the other books, _it should be safe here but I still can't understand how mere men managed to trap me in that book, it was like purgatory in there._

I decided to have a look around the bunker, my bare feet hitting the cold concrete as I walked around. An open door with light flooding from the room inside caught my attention making me curious, I made my way towards it and slowly stepped inside looking around it appeared to be a bedroom. I didn't know whose bedroom this was all I cared about was the safe on the wall, I grabbed the handle easily ripping the door off to reveal piles of money inside and a few credit cards. I looked around for something to put all of this in and on the bed sat a duffel bag which I quickly emptied the contents of the safe into.

As I made my way out of the room I caught sight of myself in a mirror, my flaming red hair tangled and messy, my blue eyes bright and wild, my face smudged with dirt and the white dress that hung from me ripped at the bottom, covered in dirt and a few tears down the side revealed bloody and dirty skin underneath.

I quickly shut my eyes unable to look at myself as it reminded me of my time in that dreadful book the sight of myself brought me right back to where I had been, a low growl erupted as trees swept past my face. A hole in the nearest tree was my only safe haven, I squeezed myself into it hiding from the monsters that stalked me in that hell... I shook myself out of that memory, I punched the mirror as my eyes flew open causing the glass to shatter everywhere. Hating the sight before me, I forced my angry self away from the mirror before I caused any more damage.

I quickly moved down the corridor rubbing my now bleeding hand as I did, I ended back up in the room that I'd landed in. Glad to see that Sam still is unconscious, I quickly checked him to make sure that he's still breathing and as I began to get up a set of keys lying beside him caught my eyes. I reached for them, picking them up smiling as I did, _these will do_. It's easier to travel by car than trying to fly with hardly any of my grace.

I swung the duffel bag over my shoulders and wrapped my hand around the keys causing them to dig into my palm, I shut my eyes and began focusing on the car's location. Air rush past before I landed on something solid and sunk into the seats that had just cushioned my landing.

Grabbing hold of the wheel I pulled myself up and began to wiggle in the seat to potion myself better, as I did something started running down my lips, it came from my nose. I quickly touched the source of the liquid, rubbing it before pulling my hand away to inspect the liquid now on my hand, I saw the bright red blood glisten on my fingers. _Damn the car was further away than I'd originally thought_ , being an angel who could only run on a little amount of grace was no fun I need to recharge every so often. I'd have to figure out a way to get the rest of my grace back before I over do it with my abilities, _I will figure out how to get the rest of my grace back._

I looked down beside me at the duffel bag pulling it closer to me, again I adjusted myself into the driver's seat, pulling the seat-belt around me as I settled into the seat. I'd been to the future many times when I served under my father but, that would not help me drive this thing Sam's memories of driving across the country with Dean will.

I know it's bad I shouldn't have rooted around in his memories so much but, when I saw my father's face I had to dig deeper into his mind. I just accidentally picked up a few memories that I didn't mean to and some I really didn't want to know, like Lucifer being free that had sent a shiver up my back.

The impala started with a loud roar as I twisted the key, I used driving to distract me from the thought of Lucifer I wouldn't like were thoughts of him would lead me so instead I thought of what was going to happen when Sam wakes and discovers this car is missing. I wasn't really that worried that he'd hunt me down, he'd never know it was me that took the car. I'm not stupid, I erased myself from his mind. The road began to unravel in front of me and I let my thoughts do the same I cracked my window enjoying the wind running through my hair, I let out a short and sharp sigh.

I didn't know what to do now, all I know is that they will all pay.

My last days in heaven were of me been hunted which forced me to fall to earth, which had then led me to being captured by those barbaric men of letters. _I want my revenge, releasing my grace will get me that but I need more power, before I get that I need to rest and get my strength back also I need to get me some new clothes, then I will work on my plan to disrupt the world._

I smiled wickedly as the car roared down the interstate, I looked down at the cassette player spotting one that was hanging out with the letters 'ACDC' scrawled across it. I shrugged and pushed it, causing the player to swallow it whole and a few seconds later music blared from the speakers. I smiled to myself enjoying the music as I disappeared down the interstate getting as far away from the bunker and Sam Winchester as I could.


	3. Chapter 2: Hello Darling

I barely had the energy to unlock the door, I fumbled with the key until I heard a click making me push down on the handle the door swung open as I did and threw me into the dark motel room. I sighed out loud in my tired state as I forced myself to shut the door as I'd just hauled an armful of bags upstairs to the motel room with me that contained new clothes and toiletries it seemed a good idea at the time as I'd stopped for gas, but after about five hours of driving and having to carry them to the room it was just exhausting.

Once inside the dark motel room I raised my hand up and felt around on the wall nearest to me for something to turn on the light and pressed on what felt like a switch when my fingers touched it, it clicked when I did and the lights gave a low hum before lighting up the room. My heavy eyes almost lit up now that I can see the way to the bathroom, I stumbled towards it bags still in hand.

I remembered the look on the check-in boy's face as I'd asked for a room, he just looked me up and down scrunching his nose at my dirty appearance. He'd started to say something as a plump, brown haired woman appeared from behind him gasping as she looked at me, her brown eyes had been full of concern she'd asked if I was hurt and needed help I'd just lied and told her I'd fallen into a muddy river while camping and reluctantly she bought my lie, I decided that I liked her though she seems like the kind of caring person who likes to fuss over, even mother people. She checked me in and I thanked her telling her how relieved I'd be to get a hot shower, we'd had a laugh about that as I left.

I smiled as I stumbled into the bathroom finally happy as I dropped the bags at my feet not caring about the bathroom door being open as I made my way to the shower, reaching inside of it to switch it on. After I hit the power button I fell back on my heels watching the steam rise as the water began to flow from the shower head, quickly I pulled my dress off of me and it made a loud tearing noise as I pulled it over my head. As I let it fall to the ground I could see the tear that had just been made in the skirt of the dress, it confused me until I saw the glistening blade tied to around my right leg. The skirt must have gotten caught on my angel blade when I'd pulled it off, I thought I'd lost this back in that hell hole obviously I'd just forgotten I'd tied it too my leg with a torn piece of fabric from my dress.

I untied the blade practically ripping it from my leg before tossing it behind me, hopefully towards the pile of bags and pretty much threw myself into the shower as it left my hand. I almost crumbled under the hot water as it ran over my burnt, bruised and dirty body. The water ran through my hair and down my body, I could see the blood and dirt falling off me and it all swirled away down the drain. I grabbed a scrunchy looking sponge and began scrubbing myself with some soap that was there, it also said it was shampoo so I lathered it into my hair too. I hadn't felt this clean in a long time was all I could think as the soapy lather rolled off me, reluctantly when I was finished cleaning myself I turned off the shower and climbed out pulling a towel around me as I did.

The towel was way too soft compared to the firm and dirty fabric I'd been in for far too long, I quickly dried off and attempted to dry my hair with the towel but gave up quickly tossing the towel away as I did. I drop down by the pile of bags and reached into a shopping bag fumbling for something to put on, my hand found an oversize t-shirt I had bought by accident it would do for sleeping in though. I quickly pulled it on, it really was oversized I thought as I stood back up, it fell down just above my knees. I looked up seeing myself in the mirror as I did, my eyes widened at a sight I thought I'd never see again. It was me, I wasn't dirty, a little beaten up but I wasn't dirty. The sight made me step closer as I inspected myself, I could see the few freckles that I have sprinkled across my high cheek bones, I could see my full plump lips, absentmindedly I touched my hand to them as I thought it. My wet red hair clung to my face and the oversized navy blue T-shirt made me look like a child, a small smile snuck its way across my lips and I watched as my bright blue eyes softened for the first time, they no longer looked as wild as they did in the bunker.

I let out a yawn which made me turn away from the mirror as it escaped, I made my way out of the bathroom and threw myself into the bed that was now in front of me. I climbed under the covers barely able to hold onto consciousness, honestly I didn't think driving for over five hours would be this tiring. I was just glad I'd found this motel before I had to pull over and sleep in the back of the car, it's called the motel 6 in someplace called Denver, Colorado and that was one of my last thought before I drift to sleep.

I could have only slept for about three hours before, I was woken up by what sounded like someone moving around the room. I peeked out from under the covers looking around carefully, stupidly I'd left my angel blade in the bathroom. My eyes caught sight of a figure sitting in the chair just at the bottom off the bed, I threw myself up ignoring the pounding in my chest as I did and the bedside lamp flickered on as I sat up in the bed.

"Hello darling," a thick british accent called out.

"Crowley," I snarled, as I looked the demon up and down. "You have a new vessel." I stared blankly as I inspected his new look, he looked like some sort of agent in his all black suit, short brown hair and eyes to match, not very tall but was probably some sort of successful man before a demon possessed him.

"And your back," he cocked his head at me as he leaned forward. "That would seem impossible seen as you've been off the map for oh say... over eighty years."

"Eighty years... I don't know how... I think it was because of some clumsy british woman from the..."

"No but the one responsible is british," he smiled, winking as he leaned back in the seat.

"You," I gasped. "But how is that possible?"

"I'd been looking for you for a while... Kind of a last resort against Lucifer because you see he's running amuck."

"I know that," I growled angrily. "I will not help you Crowley, not against him! I never want to face Lucifer again, not after all he's done to me or did you forget?"

He shook his head trying to hide a grimace as he did, "no but I think you will help me."

"And why is that?"

"Because you wouldn't want him knowing where you are, now would you?" He smiled wickedly at me.

"You son of a bitch, Crowley..."

"I can also help get your grace back," he almost sung that with a smug smile plaster to his face.

I had to admit that was tempting, "but what's the cost?"

"Oh not much... I can keep Lucifer away from you, you'll get your grace back, you just have to keep some little rugrats occupied for me."

"Rugrats?"

"The Winchesters."

"Winchesters? You mean Sam cause Dean is..."

"Not dead... Amara an flew back to heaven together, let Dean live and brought back their mother. And Dean's pissed that his car is gone by the way, they are out looking now for his precious baby. I just wanted to give you a head start seen as you were stupid enough to use one of those credit cards to fuel up the car!" He screamed angrily at me.

"I didn't know they could track me on it... I... I..." I didn't know what to do now as panic began to overcome me, I just wanted to run.

"You're going to work for me, you're going to keep them distracted, you're going to leave now and head for Jacksonville. There will be accommodation in place for you."

"And why would I do it?"

"Protection from Lucifer and of course you'll get all your grace back."

"It's not possible, you can't..."

"I can, my mother's a witch and she WILL find away. So do we have a deal?"

It's a small price to pay to get my grace back, I just have to distract the Winchesters it couldn't be that hard. "Well I don't know how you are planning on making this deal because if I remember correctly they don't work on angels."

"I have my ways," his eyes twinkled wickedly as the words escaped his made.

"I don't really have a choice if I sign and fail I end up at the hands of Lucifer and if I don't... Oh let me see I end up with Lucifer," I wanted that to come out more forced but instead I sounded more like a whiny child.

"Check mate," a sly smile spread across his face.

"You are impossible," I spat out angrily.

"It's a small price to pay, babysitter to the Winchesters. You keep them distracted and I promise I'll rid the world off the problem that's running around, I'm going to have to rush you I really don't want to be here when those boys burst in. Guns blazing and all... Literally."

"Fine," I huffed as I slid out off the bed and stood up, the T-shirt fell around my leg as I did. As we stood in front of each other there was just a few things I needed to know, "are you sure you will get my grace back? And I will never have to come across Lucifer." He just nodded, "if he does find me does that break the contract?"

"Of course it would," he barked at me. "Now you know how to seal a deal."

"Ok good, that's all I needed to know," I breathed out a heavy sigh before pressing my lips to Crowley's.

"Well thanks for business," he laughed as he pulled away. "Now you best disappear, you'll find what you need in your duffel bag." And with one last wink he disappeared.

Bloody demons! I hope what I've just done is worth it, I quickly ran to the bathroom ripping off the top and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt, this one actually fitted me. I stuffed the rest off the clothes, toiletries and my angel blade into the duffel bag, spying a few objects that hadn't been there before. I quickly forced on a pair of socks, then the boots that I'd bought and slung the duffel bag over my shoulder as I made my way out of the bathroom.

I grabbed the room key that I'd dropped on the floor on the way in last night, as I pulled the door handle open I took one look back at the room making sure I hadn't left any clues. It didn't look like it so I locked the door and made for the reception, I wasn't really quite sure how I'd managed to get organised in less that ten minutes.

My eyes nipped a little at the bright light that hit them, I noticed the sun was starting to come up as I made my way across the car park. I'd better hurry I had no idea how close the Winchesters could be and according to how Crowley had acted about them I certainly didn't want to run into them.

As I burst through the receptions door I spotted a little box that had the words 'Return Keys Here' on it and a little slot in the top, well that was quite useful I don't have to go through the process off talking to someone again. I slid the key into the slot and turned away trying to make my way to the door, as the key clattered to the bottom of the box I heard someone shuffling towards the counter.

"Checking out dear," a warm little voice called out.

"Oh yes," I said flashing a smile as I spun around to face them. "Just have someplace to be."

"Oh it's you, the girl from last night right?" I just gave her a nod. "Well don't you clean up nice."

"Why thank you. I really must go now though," I insisted.

"Ok sugar, you take care now. I hope your not in any trouble now," her voice warm and yet full of worry.

Lady you have no idea, I smiled at her before turning away as I left through the door I called back, "you take care as well."

As soon as the door shut behind me I pretty much sprinted from the impala, throwing myself inside when I reached it. I placed the duffel bag beside me again and rummaged for the keys, when my hands found them I quickly shoved them into the ignition. I turned back to the bag the small black screen caught my attention I probably need this, I thought to myself as I pulled it out and stuck it to the window. It sprung to life when my hand left it and started telling me which direction to drive in.

Well I suppose Crowley can be useful after all, although he always knows too much. I just hope that he didn't know too much about me, I shuddered as I pulled the belt around me trying to shake that thoughts away as I began to pull the impala out off the car park.

Right Lailah time to run again, your good at running and let's lay a trail for these boys to keep them guessing, one that's going to take them a few weeks maybe even months to follow. I laughed to myself as I took off down the street in the black car, she purred to life as we flew down the open road. I turned the thing on that plays music, cranked the window letting the wind flow through my hair again I'd enjoyed that feeling last night.

Well good luck with keeping up with me boys, my last thought before I disappeared down the road and out of Denver.


	4. Chapter 3: Breakfast with the FBI

I sighed as I stepped out onto the balcony of the one bedroom apartment that Crowley had allowed me to stay in while he kept me here in Jacksonville, leading the Winchesters to the other side of the country on a wild goose chase, this goose really wouldn't like to get caught. I was unsure of how long I was too stay here, I really didn't want to leave the weather is amazing here in Jacksonville, Florida and plus this apartment is a luxury. Furnished with the most modern furniture I'd ever seen and the added bonus is the view from this balcony. It really was a cushy life here, I'd even gotten a little job in bar down about a few blocks down from here. I didn't need it I still had a lot of Winchester cash left over but, I suppose it wasn't a bad thing to have more. It also made me feel like I had a normal life, a human life even it's all I've ever longed for and as much as I know it won't last long it sure is nice while it lasts.

Carefully I placed my elbows onto the barrier and leaned into it as I looked down at the river, I could see the sun glistening off of the rippling water as the sun rose. It was a beautiful sight from this apartment that's on the fourth floor, I took one last look letting out a soft sigh before stepping back inside closing the balcony doors behind me. _I suppose I'd better get ready for my shift_ , now that the Winchesters are out looking for me I couldn't live off the credit cards and I certainly didn't want to accept Crowley's money.

I'd left a fake credit card trail for the boys to follow, every so often I'd drive to a town a few miles in the other direction of each motel I'd stayed at and the last place I'd used the cards was at an ATM in Richmond, Virginia. It'd been a little over a month since I'd left Colorado, I've only been in Jacksonville for about three weeks. Crowley had insisted I never take the impala out of the garage that came with this apartment, I just had to walk everywhere or take the bus.

Crowley had been pleased with the trail I'd left as last he'd heard about the Winchester's was that the boys were following it, apparently getting distracted by a few cases they'd stumbled on across on the way.

 _I just hope that they keep looking and never find me_ , I headed for the bedroom right at the back of the apartment, skimming the closet quickly grabbing a pair of jeans from it. I pulled on the pair of ripped black jeans, once they were on I turned to the chest of drawers pulling out a white T with ACDC scrawled over it pulling it on quickly, I'd learned all about this band now because off the bar I work in they played that type of music.

I sat myself down in front of the dresser running a brush through my long red hair before pinning it to the top off my head, I opened the top drawer off my dresser and pulled out a wig cap pulling it over my hair making sure it was all stuffed into it before turning to the blond wig that sat on top off the dresser on a wig holder, I carefully placed it on top off the wig cap positioning it carefully.

I looked strange with the blonde hair that hung just above my shoulders, whereas my natural flaming red hair hung just below my ribs.

It really was a strange sight for me, _I did kind of suit the blonde bombshell look though I pretty much rocked it_. I thought to myself as I got up and stepped away from the dresser, grabbing my leather jacket on the way out off the room.

That was another thing Crowley had provided me with clothes that weren't actually half bad, I had no idea how he could afford all of this I only assumed it had something to do with either bank robberies, murder or demon deals. I shrugged to myself trying not to get to bothered about it, _one of the main reasons I won't accept his money. I mean demons will be demons after all._

Quickly I grabbed the mobile phone device thing off of the counter top that Crowley had given too me for better communication 'apparently' but I didn't really like the thing, it was too flimsy and made annoying sounds every so often that infuriated me a little each time it did. As I shoved the stupid little thing into my jacket pocket I grabbed the keys with my other hand and headed out the door locking it before running down the stairs.

I bounced into the reception room at the bottom off the stairs, this really is a fancy place they had a security guard patrolling at all time. I gave him a smile as I strode past him looking at the clock above him, _dammit it's half past ten how was that possible I'd gotten up at half eight what have I been doing for two hours. Well I don't have time for the stupid bus now. I'll have to get the car, Crowley won't be happy but he can go suck it._

I spun around getting a strange look from the guard as I did but I didn't acknowledge it I just headed for the garages, you had to go out the back door to get to them. I stepped outside and quickly ran for the one labeled 4C that I knew held the impala inside, I quickly unlocked it letting the massive door disappear above me as it slid away from me. _And there she sat it was a miserable sight for this car to be locked away_ , I didn't ponder too much on that thought as I quickly unlocked her and got inside sliding her into reverse as I sped out of the garage.

I'd never been late before, not that it mattered but I couldn't be bothered with the hassle off it so I quickly made my way out off the lot and followed the road that ran by the river.

The bar isn't far it's only down the road from the apartments, it would've taken half an hour to walk though and twenty minutes on the bus. The thing I loved about driving the car was that I was there in ten minutes, I just looked for the most discreet place to park her in the back car park that is behind the bar just incase the Winchester boys roll into town. The thought only dawning on me now, _just don't dwell on it Lailah or the thought will drive you insane._

I was really annoyed that Crowley just didn't just give me another car to use, the journey is much more efficient than the bus. Having to sit on a bus full off lots off other people, where it's humid and kind of smelly was a tedious experience for me I would rather just do the half an hour walk. I'd really rather drive, it made me slightly sad to know that this was going to be just a one off.

Now that I'd parked up in the back staff car park behind the set off dumpsters that sat out by back door, I was satisfied that she was hidden well enough and I quickly got out making my way through the back door where I ran right into into Mel.

"Well blondie you sure are early today, what's that like an hour early?" She laughed causing the lines below her eyes to crease and her light brown eyes to gleam.

"What are you talking about Mel it's quarter to eleven."

"No hun it's quarter to ten," her smile still held.

"Dammit," I whispered to myself, _I'd forgotten that stupid lobby clock wasn't on the right time._

"No worries hun, plonk that little butt of yours on a stool and Daryl will get you some breakfast."

I just nodded, watching as she spun around heading for the kitchen her long brown hair held high in a ponytail that bounced as she walked away.

I decided to make my way out to the front, positioning myself on a bar stool with my back too the door. I peeked around to see only a few people in the bar right now, a few men in leather jackets sitting in the on of the five booths that ran down by the side of the wall just by the door, one of the men is bald and they both have long grey beards, they were tucking into a full breakfast along with some coffee.

There was one other man in the booth closest to the door who was skinny and kind of scraggly looking with dirty blond hair and a crooked nose, his clothes looked dirty I thought as I watched him take a sip off his coffee.

I spun back around looking along bar, a flash off red catching my eye as a redheaded woman made her way from around the back where the toilets and jukebox are, I watched as she slid into the booth with the scrawny looking guy, they looked odd together, her all in leather looking like she's ready to kill with her blood red hair and he looked like you'd kick him once and he'd crumble like fresh bread. I turned away not wanting to pay anymore attention to them as Hot Blooded by Foreigner blasted out off the jukebox, my guess was that was the redheads choice.

A smile spread across my face as the muscular tattooed man, with brown floppy hair appeared with a plate full of beautiful looking breakfast items. I really have some appetite now with most of my grace missing I really didn't expect that, I didn't have the need to eat or sleep when I had all off my grace.

"Yup this is for you, you silly early bird," Daryl said cheekily, he's always like that. "So did you piss the bed that you're up this early?"

"Ha ha Daryl," I said with an eye roll.

"Well here you go, you enjoy now!" He smiled as he placed the breakfast in front of me, giving me a wink as he said. "Don't piss on the bar stool now."

That earned him another eye roll which he retorted with by shaking his head at me before he began to wipe down the bar and I began to shoveled the beautiful breakfast into my mouth, he past me again placing a cup of coffee by me which I did thank him as best as I could through the massive mouthfuls I'm taking and he went to organising the liquor on the shelves chuckling as he did. I gently picked up the mug that'd just been placed in front of me gingerly taking a few quick sips, perfect as usually I thought as I placed it back down and I began hungrily digging into my breakfast again. I quickly noticed as I looked down at the plate that I'm almost done, _only two slices of toast left and a few beans hadn't I just been given this? Man I really am greedy._

I really had to stop being this greedy now that I enjoy food, I mean I really enjoy the food that these humans prepare. I don't know how I survived without it, I've been missing out on full sized breakfasts, ice-cream, chocolate, fries and most of all pizza. The first time I had pizza I'd shoveled it all pretty quickly not leaving much for anyone else, it's the perfect combination of cheese, sauce and dough. Mel's shocked faced at my animalistic nature towards pizza had left her holding her stomach and gasping for air through her laughter, I was like a dog with a bone was the expression she had used not that I'd understood it which almost made her double over with laughter again. Daryl would sometimes call me an airhead when I didn't understand any of the expressions that they had used and of course I didn't understand that he was referring to me as a dumb blonde until he had to explain it to me, which resulted in him calling me a dumb blonde anyway. Quickly I learned to keep up with Daryl's humor and he warmed to me when I began to enjoy the music he plays in the bar, he'd taught me all about it and different bands that he liked. It's also why I ended up with a collection of band T's from him, which I was to wear to work, 'mandatory uniform' apparently.

I quickly shoveled in the last slice of toast, taking a sip of my coffee right after to wash it down. I glanced at the clock as I sipped my coffee, forty minutes until I start my shift and I now have nothing to do. I really shouldn't have ate that so quickly I sighed at the thought, setting the mug down as I did. Back in black started blaring from the juke as I did, that had been the song that had first played in the impala when I'd played the ACDC tape, my new knowledge of this type of music made me realise. As I'd gotten lost in my thoughts and the music, I'd almost missed the sound off the door opening I only noticed the click as it shut. I was disinterested in whoever had just walking in, by the sound of the footsteps there are three of them and men by the sound off their voices, two were bickering with each other but I couldn't quite make out their angry whispering and the third just huffed, probably because of their bickering.

"Come on guys, there's a booth right here."

That voice was all too familiar, the dread that washed over me almost made me throw up and I was resisting the urge to jump around in my seat. Franticly my eyes scanned for the nearest exit, _could I just make a run for it? No, that would probably be too obvious._ I took a large intake of breath, shoved my mug and plate away from me and forced myself to sit up straight, trying hard to fight my flight reflex. _Just remain calm, everything will be ok,_ at that thought I slowly turned my head to watch the three men climb into the booth nearest the bar.

I couldn't see the other two, they had their backs to me but, I could Sam Winchester clear as day. He didn't miss me looking at him either, I quickly averted my eyes from his. Catching the other two beginning to turn to see what had caught Sam's eye, my heart felt like it was going to pound right out off my chest. _What the hell are they doing here_? Panic screamed through my head. _Okay Lailah, you've got this just don't panic._

"Nice one Sammy," a cocky chuckle coming from one off the other men, I assumed that was Dean.

"Shut it Dean," Sam hissed.

"Bet you won't talk to her, I mean if you don't I will."

I could hear Sam shifting in his seat as he slid out of it, footsteps approached me from behind before an arm rested on the bar about five inches away from mine. I stared at the arm that was so close to mine, slowly my gaze went from the arm to up at the face of the tallest Winchester brother. Awkwardly I just started at him, a goofy grin spread across his lips as our eyes met again. I glanced away looking over towards the booth he'd came from, the other man with them still had his back to me, all I could see was dark short hair and a beige coat but the other Winchester was watching me.

He really is a beautiful specimen, as the girls of today would put it he looked like a greek god with his short light brown hair, perfectly placed jaw and pouty lips. He caught me staring which caused him to flash me a cheeky grin and wink at me with his green eyes, I just scoffed and turned back to Sam staring up at him again as I did causing him to chuckle.

"Hi I'm John Smith, don't mind my partner," he chuckled lightly.

"Laura," I replied dryly, the lie rolling off easily.

"Well Laura, we're looking for a car. A chevy 67 Impala to be exact, you wouldn't happen to have seen it?"

"No," I shook my head, causing my blonde wig to bounce around my face.

"Well if you do see it could you give us a call," he produced a card from his coat and placed in my hand.

I started at it for a brief second before looking back up at him, "and what does the F.B.I want with a chevy 67 Impala?" I questioned my lips still slightly parted from the 'a'.

"That's confidential," his eyes caught on parted lips for a second, causing me to close them.

"Was it stolen?" I cocked my head to the side playfully. "I mean I thought you'd be here for the strange murders."

"Murders?" His eyebrows knitted together at the word, Dean had also lead forward more. I didn't think that was possible, with how far he'd been leaning over already.

"Yeah," Daryl piped in, I hadn't seen or heard him come back. "All these pretty little blonde girls have been going missing and they always find them dead, washed up on the river banks. The worst part is their hearts are always missing, what kind of sicko would do something like that?"

"Sound like something we need to look into."

"Yeah I think you should, I don't want to read about another murdered girl or worse my best bartender little blondie right here." I glanced at Daryl, his finger pointed at me causing me to shake my head at him, "don't you shake your head at me girl, you fit the profile."

"I can assure you that won't happen, not while we're here." Sam motioned to himself and the other two in the booth before looking back at me. "You take care of yourself and if you see anything strange call the number on the card."

He gave me a nod before heading back over to the other two men, as I went to slide off the bar stool I jumped at the figure next to me. I hadn't noticed Daryl coming to the other side of the bar, "jeez Daryl announce yourself or something."

"Sorry Laura, I'm just going to have another quick word with them. You ok to jump behind the bar?"

"Yeah I'll just quickly get organised," I smiled at him sliding of the stool as I did.

I took one last glance back at them as Daryl asked if they really are F.B.I, they certain looked the part all suited up like government agents.

I watched as the two Winchester as quick as he'd asked had their badges wiped out and they even flipped them open as they did. The other wasn't so quick with his, flipping his open when the other two had theirs flipped shut and back in their coat pockets. I let a small chuckle as I headed round back to hang my coat up, Daryl was probably giving them a proper interrogation right now. _Daryl maybe a sharp one but, those Winchester boys are sharper._


	5. Chapter 4: When the Wolves Descend

My shift had been hellish, when it had turn eight I had left without another word. I could handle the first hour with the Winchesters in my sight but, when they had left my mind had went into overdrive fearing that they would see the stupid car. Obviously they didn't otherwise they would have been back, I'd overheard them talking about the murders that they hadn't known about. It sounded like they were going to stay and solve it while also looking for the car, _what was I to do now?_ I hadn't thought this far ahead into this stupid plan.

I sighed to myself leaning back into the bench, I was sat across the road from my apartment building on a bench that faced away from the apartment and towards the river. I really liked looking at the river, something about the flowing water calmed my mind. The impala was sat out front of the high rise apartments, I probably should've tried to hide her but I didn't know what I was doing yet. I'd thought about just leaving the car, stealing myself a new one and taking off it. There was only one problem with that, the Winchester's wouldn't look for me if I did that.

I turned my head to look at the car sitting across the road from me and sighed heavily, _I suppose I'll either just have to lure them out or take off now._ It really isn't the most inconspicuous car, _come on Lailah you need a plan._ I turned my attention back to the river letting out a frustrated groan as I let my head fall into my hands, _I'd let myself believe I was normal for a second and then the Winchester's rolled in and blew that away._

"In quite a predicament are we?" Crowley's smuck little voice sang to me.

"Crowley," I growled as I whipped my head up to glare at him. "What are you even doing here?"

"Would you believe helping you?"

"No."

"Fair enough. I do suggest that you get packing before those boys notice that shiny set of wheels you have over there."

"How did they even end up here? I'd laid a trail…"

"Yes but did you expect Castiel to be in Jacksonville to see the impala driving through the streets, I told you not to drive around in it for a reason!" He snapped.

I wanted to smack the look off of his stupid face as he lounged beside me, "this is your problem as well you know."

"Looks more like it's yours now," he said with a smile as he looked behind me.

I turned to where his eyes were focused and there stood the Winchesters, Dean's hands pressed against the drivers side window off the Impala as Sam tried the handle of the locked car.

"Dammit!" I hissed as I spun back to find that Crowley was no longer there.

 _That snake, he really can go suck it._ Again I looked back towards the car to find the Winchester's had disappeared. _Great, they're probably watching the stupid thing right now. Could I risk getting in the car now?_ If they are watching they'll only get suspicious of some girl not moving from this bench all night.

Slowly I pushed myself off of the bench and slowly made my way towards the apartments. I checked to make sure it was ok to cross, which it was at this time of night. Slowly I made my way over to the other side of the road, _why did I even leave the thing outside?_ Internally groaning to myself as I looked at the car again before sighing and looking down. I'd got myself all freaked out after work that I just wanted to sit and watch the glistening crystal water from the river, just so I could feel calm and calm isn't what I'm feeling now.

 _I could still find a way to make this work in my favour I just have to figure out how to do that first._ A little chuckle came out at the thought, _this is what I get for working for a demon_. As I neared my building something caught my attention, I stopped right beside the impala giving it a confused look. In the back window I could see the reflection of the chain link fence behind me that was in between the two apartment buildings, a bit at the side had been ripped off big enough for someone to slip through.

I spun around to inspect it closer, I could see the shared pool on the other side that sat just at the end of the alleyway that the bins of the building are stored in. _Who would have even done that, the Winchesters?_ My hand gripped the ripped part of the fence as a dark figure appeared to the right of me making me jump, I was about to say something to them when the sight of claws made me stop.

 _I could make it to the door if I run,_ I turned my head towards the door to see another figure with claws to advancing towards me, I was blocked in by them and the impala. _Well only one way out now,_ as soon as the thought was in my head I'd pushed myself through the freshly made hole in the fence and I began to run as I got through to the other side.

I didn't get very far when three more mutts stepped out from behind the bins with their canines bared at me, _this had been a trap and I walked right into it_. I spun away from them, stopping as the other two had made their way through the hole heading right for me, I couldn't make out a face between them just claws and fangs.

My mind screamed at me to fly away, as much as I wanted to I couldn't move as the wolves descended. _Well the murders make sense now don't they,_ funny how the comical part of my brain is still working when it couldn't even make my body move.

"Bang!" The loud noise ripped through me, causing me to function properly again except from my ears which had began to ring from the noise.

I watched as one of the two who had led me in here fell to his knees, blood streaming from his mouth. A figure stood behind him lowering his hand, I noticed it was Sam and that he's mouthing something at me. I couldn't make out from the ringing that had erupted in my ears, which I realised was from a gunshot as I caught sight of the gun in his hand.

Two of the mutts flew past me as Castiel climbed through the fence, followed by Dean, one wolf stupidly went after Castiel. As his hand collided with the wolves face a bright light blasted from it causing the wolf to drop dead, I caught sight of the other two starting an attack on the men that had come to help. I was trying to make out the werewolves face but couldn't, as I was flung backwards into a wall.

I reacted this time though as a wolf closed in on me, I grabbed him by the throat as he snapped his long fangs inches from my face. I forced a kick into his stomach, using too much force I sent him into the opposite wall so hard that his body made a dent in it. A loud growl erupted as an angry wolf tackled me to the ground, I could feel my face scrape off of the ground as I hit it.

A scream erupted from me as the mutt pinned me and I began fighting against him, just being able to make him out through my blurred vision. I had one hand on his chest pushing him off me and the other trapped underneath me, my scream had caught the attention of a beige blur by the fence whose hand lit up as he dropped another wolf. I let the hand on his chest slide up to his jaw, gripping it so tightly that I could've broken his jaw. _I didn't know if I could do it but, I had to try blow his face off._

A scream ripped out of me again as my hand lit up, I could see the panic in his eyes before they went dull and his whole body went lifeless. I shoved him off me, throwing myself up when I was free from his dead weight. My eyes connected with bright blue confused eyes, I watched him as he tried to work out who I was and I realized he had been the beige blur. He was only a few feet away from me before I had blow the wolves face of, the reveal of my powers had surprised him I could see that much in his face. Eventually our stare off was broken as wolf tackled him, the need to help a fellow angel was strong but Sam and Dean were by his side before I could get there.

Movement at the side of me made me spin to watch the wolf I had thrown earlier into the wall get up, I reached into my jacket pulling out my angel blade causing him to bare his fangs at the sight of it. I let out a hard breath as we ran at each other, I could see the men watching us. I hadn't even noticed them kill the other wolf, I was so focused on this one and more prepared for this fight now. When he got within my reach I swung my arm out catching him in the throat causing him to fall backwards and as he fell through the air my hand clamped around his throat. I sped up his fall throwing his body into the concrete causing the ground to crumble with the force and with my other hand I drove the angel blade through his chest, he gagged on his on blood as it plunged through his chest and very quickly he went lifeless, his body shifting back into his human form. It saddened me to see he was only a young boy, floppy blonde hair all over the place and probably only about seventeen.

"So you're obviously no damsel in distress," Sam chuckled nervously behind me.

I pulled the blade out of the boy wiping the blood off on his shirt, slowly I stood with my body to the side looking at them as I did. Luckily I'd turned away from the light so they couldn't see my face, hopefully stopping them from being able to find out anymore about me or remember my facial features.

"No I'm not, I can handle myself," I said dryly. "But I appreciate the help, probably wouldn't have been easy taking all five on myself."

"So why's an angel down here? And working in a bar for that matter?" Dean quizzed me cautiously.

"Oh Dean I'm not going to answer that," I laughed out.

I closed my eyes as I turned myself away from them, the ground shifted below me as I focused on my apartment only four floors up. I crashed into the sofa in the living room as I landed, bouncing off it as I did. Luckily I threw my hands out to catch me, red blotches appeared on the floor beneath me causing me to raise a hand and wipe my nose with it. _I was used to these nosebleed now, the more power I used the more nose bleeds I got._ I pushed that thought away as I crawled into the hall, heading for the window to sit under it. It looked down into the alley I'd just been in, carefully and quietly I pushed the window up to listen.

"Son of a bitch, I thought angels couldn't fly anymore. Cass, any idea?" Dean sounded furious, I almost couldn't make that out over learning that angels can't fly anymore. _Why can't they?_

"I don't know, this doesn't make any sense to me," his deep voice answered, his voice made me feel funny. _I'll just put it down to the fact that I'm drained of power,_ I told myself.

"Well seen as she disappeared we better clean this up, I'm sure the noise might have caught someone's attention," Sam sighed.

"Let's just throw them in the dumpsters and get going, I just want to get baby back" Dean barked at him.

I could hear them moving around and the sound of bodies being dragged, the lack of conversation made me lose interest so I forced myself to crawl to my room. As I got into the room I dragged the duffel out from under the bed, as I stood I threw it down on the bed along with the angel blade that I still had in my hand.

I ripped the doors of the closet open throwing a couple of trousers onto the bed as I ripped them from the hangers, I made my way to the dresser grabbing a few tops, some underwear and some things to wear to sleep in also throwing them on the bed. I quickly stripped out of what I was wearing and pulling on black leggings and a dark grey short sleeved top, I sat myself down at the mirror ripping the wig off as I did. My face had scratches and scrapes down the right side, mostly at my temple, above my eyebrow and along my chin. Also a little bit of blood had dried right below my nose which forced me to grab a wipe, quickly wiping it all away and cleaning my face up a bit. It did help my face didn't look that bad now it had been wiped, _it will probably bruise though._ I pulled the wig cap off causing my flaming red hair to fall out, I also tossed the cap to the floor as got up from the mirror making my way back to the bed, unzipping the duffel when I got there.

In between the cash that was inside was a couple of gun, knives and toiletries, I stuffed the angel blade into it also stuffing the clothes in as well to hide it. Quickly I zipped it back up and went to grab my boots, as I sat back onto the bed I stuffed my feet into them tying them tightly. The leather jacket lay beside me which I pulled back on now that I'm dressed, I patted the left pocket feeling the impala keys still inside it.

I swung the duffel up and over my shoulder, tiptoeing out of the room towards the hallway window again. I looked out of it and down, I couldn't see anything. No bodys and no men, I looked out towards the fence and could see that the impala was still there. _Well it's now or never, lets see if I can get away._

I made my way out off the apartment, locking it behind me. I slipped the apparent key off of the impala key and when I got it off I posted it through the letterbox, _if those boys catch me I don't want them snooping around in there._

I made my way to the stairs gripping the banister at the top I let out a deep breath as I did before heading down them and all too quickly I reached the bottom, a chiming sound surprised me. _It was that stupid device Crowley had gotten me,_ I realized as I reached into my pocket pulling it out too see a message that read; ' **Don't forget to destroy this.** ' and I did just that when I finished reading it, I snapped it in half and tossed it away into the hallway.

I reached the glass front doors looking around outside as I did, I couldn't see anything suspicious. I gripped the keys tighter into my hand and took a deep breath as I pushed the door open, I quickly made my way to the car glancing around as discreetly as I could. I unlocked it when I reached it, pulling the door open I let the duffel slip from my shoulder and tossed it into the front seat as it left my hand a hand clamped around my mouth pulling me backwards causing me to scream but the hand muffled it.

The unknown person's arm wrapped around my waist pinning one of my arms with his arm and his hand held onto my other arm, I struggled against them trying to get free.

"Sammy open the trunk this bitch is strong," Dean breathed.

I heard the click of the trunk being open as Dean began to drag me towards the back off the car, I dug my heels in and struggled against him even more. _This isn't happening! I can't believe this is happening already,_ was all I could think as I kept fighting to get away from Dean. That's when Sam came around in front of me, he tried to grab my legs but instead I swung my foot into his face when he lifted them up. It knocked him back, Dean's grip tightened on my face pretty much crushing my jaw, as my legs swung back down they landed inside the trunk. I wriggled more pushing against my feet and outwards towards Dean as much as I could, Sam had gotten back up again pulling at my legs to get me into the trunk that caused me to let out more muffled screams through Dean's hand.

"Come on Sammy!"

"I'm trying! Like you said she's strong," his hand grabbing the back of my right knee at his words, pulling on it to make my leg bend.

"Cass! A little help," Dean yelled.

 _No, please no! With one touch he can knock me out_ , I fought harder after that but it was in vain as quick as Dean had said it a hand had gripped my shoulder and I could feel it working, my body began to go limp as he forced me to become unconscious and everything went black as my body began to fall right into the trunk of the impala.


	6. Chapter 5: Thoughtless

As I began to wake cold seeped into my back from the icy hard surface that I lay on, internally I groaned at the discomfort of it, I tried to shift away from it. I found I couldn't I was strapped down to it, I didn't know how. My eyes opened slowly, burning as light entered them. I tried looking around but everything was bright and blurry, slowly the sights of the room came to me.

It was actually quite a dark room, the light was coming from two open doors outside those doors was what looked like a storage room with it's door open as well. I looked away from it as the light seeping in bothered my eyes, I had a look down at myself to see I was strapped to a metal table. One strap around the top of my arms and across my chest, the other held me down at thighs. I tried to glance around at the room again to find nothing except me and the table, _great!_ _This is probably their torture chamber_ , I let my head roll back against the hard metal table as I stared at the ceiling. One thing I did know was that I'm back in the bunker, I could sense it.

The memory of being shoved into the trunk of the impala came back to me, also another memory of waking up in the trunk came to me. They had bounded me at the arms and legs with rope and I had woken to the sound of 'Highway to Hell' by ACDC, I had thought it would've been a great idea to kick the trunk and make as much noise as possible. Even screaming through the gag they'd put in my mouth, it annoyed them I could hear Sam telling Dean that they couldn't drive the whole way back to bunker with me screaming in the trunk. I'd tried to prepare myself the best I could as I heard the car slow as they pulled over, the sound of two doors opening and closing had me ready to jump out. As the trunk popped open I'd launched myself forward just to be grabbed by two hands, I'd glared up at whoever had grabbed me not expecting it to be Castiel. I had thought they would have just left him in Jacksonville, he'd been there in the first place before the Winchester's arrived. I struggled the best I could against him under the restraints, I knew it wasn't going to help me as I blacked out again.

I let out a heavy sigh at the memories, _damn I am stupid!_

"Finally awake I see," a female voice reached my ears, disrupting my thoughts.

I slowly rolled my head towards the open doors again making out the shape of a woman with long blonde wavy hair, I couldn't make out her face that well from the light flowing in behind her.

I huffed before averting my attention back to the ceiling, _I'm not going to talk._

"Is that how we're going play? Boys! Your guest is awake," she chimed.

The sound of footsteps filled the hall outside and all too quickly they were in the room with me, my eyes still focused on the ceiling refusing to move from the spot I'd chosen to stare at.

"Well isn't that nice, we thought you wouldn't wake up after the second time we had you put under," that all to sarcastic tone was Dean.

"We still have no idea what you are, did the drill while you were out and nothing's affected you. Would you care to enlighten us because no way can a human girl be as strong as you are," Sam's voice wasn't as blunt as Dean's, not that it was going to make me answer them.

"Well I suppose we're doing this the hard way."

A sharp pain sliced into my thigh causing me to throw my head back as I screamed out, looking back down I could see Dean blade in hand give the smuggest of smiles. If I could've kicked him I would have, he stepped away from me grabbing a cloth to wipe the blade he'd just stabbed me with.

"Dean was that necessary?"

"If she's not gonna talk Sam, I'll do it the hard way. Unless you have any idea what she is Cass?"

"No, I can't make her out exactly," a deep, gruff sexy voice answered from the other side of me.

I tried to resist looking but I couldn't help it, my head rolled round to find him squinting his eyes at me. As he started back at me it was a little uncomfortable as his blue eyes bore into mine, I couldn't help but notice his pouty lips and high cheekbones his five o'clock shadow just added to the whole dark sexy stranger look he had going on. _Ok I'd been knocked out one to many times,_ I thought myself knocking the thoughts away.

"So what? We're going to… Torture it out off her?" Sam again, _why is he even concerned?_

"Well what haven't you boys tried yet?" The woman asked.

The sound of metal clinking together at her words, I turned to see her running her hands along a table that had blades laid out on top of it. _Well this is going to fun,_ was all I could think to myself as I eyed up the various weapons. The angel blade was the only one that stood out on that table too me, the only one that could do some real damage.

"Most off them we haven't tried, obviously we've used this," Dean said waving the blade around causing me to finally recognize it as one of the blades that can kill demonic entities. "That did nothing so we can rule out demon."

"We can also rule out any form of shapeshifter, silver did nothing." Sam chimed in.

"Did you check for fangs?" she quizzed them.

Dean let out a 'huh' sound before stomping over to me, pushing back my upper lip when he stood over me. I tried turning my head from him but his other hand just gripped my jaw, _oh god I hope he's not going to put his fingers in my mouth that's just disgusting._ I watched as his eyes scanned over my upper gum before he let my lip drop back down, only letting go of my jaw when he stepped away.

As he made his way back to the woman he said, "well you can rule out vamp."

She let out a sigh as her blue eyes scanned over the other weapons, her loose blonde curls swayed slightly with each head turn she made. I wasn't completely sure who this woman is, she did seem familiar like I should know her. I could try to get a sense of who she if but I'm pretty sure my powers are drained.

I watched as her hand lingered on the angel blade, her fingers wiggled slightly like a child wanting to grab a toy before skimming along the rest of the blades before finally landing on the angel blade again.

"Familiar to you?" she chimed in. I looked up and away from her hand placed on top the blade to look at her face, I hadn't noticed that she'd been watching me so closely as she'd skimmed over the variety of blades. I just shook my head that caused her soft face to fill with anger, she obviously wasn't happy with that answer that became clear as she took the angel blade into her hand pointing it in my direction. "You know what this blade is and your scared of it, I can see it in your eyes. Why?" Again I didn't answer, I just stared at her angering her more. "I swear you will tell me or I will start cutting, what the hell are you and what do you want!"

I decided to answer the why question first laying sarcasm on a bit too heavily, "it's a celestial blade, it can maim and kill nearly anything."

She laughed at my answer before viciously replying, "no I don't believe that's why you're scared of it!"

"Mom… You might want to ease up a bit…" Sam trying to defuse the blonde bomb that was about to go off.

"I've got her talking haven't I!"

"What do you suspect..? What? That… That she's an angel? She can't be, she's not healing. Look!" Sam was pointing in the direction of the thigh that Dean had just cut into.

"Cass would have sense that too," Dean added before turning to Castiel. "Right?"

I turned to see him nod in agreement with Dean, everything had gotten tense. As the boy's mother, Mary Winchester still stood with the blade pointed at me. It became obvious that they want information out of me but weren't prepared to kill me over it. All three watched Mary carefully as she glared at me, I'd rolled my head back around to watch her. She really was the real embodiment of a hunter, she obviously had the right attitude 'kill first, ask questions later', the boys seemed to have forgotten this somewhere down the road as Crowley did tell me they had gone soft.

"Oh and I'm never telling you what I am nor will I tell you what I want," my voice breaking the silence as I smiled up at Mary.

You could almost hear her temper snap inside of her, I'd wanted her to bite but now I'm positive I am about to find out if the bite is in fact worse than the bark. _I think her bite is going to be worse, she is a mother protecting her son's after all._

She began charging at me and I braced myself as much as I could strapped against a table, as she swung the blade at me aiming it above my stomach ready to plunge it through me. Sam was quickly behind her pulling her backwards from me, now instead off the blade plunging through me it tore through my stomach causing a bright bluish bright light to shine from the wound. I could briefly see the shock on all their faces as I screamed out in pain, _ok that really wasn't my best idea._

"I knew it!" Mary screamed out, as Sam dragged her from the room.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed, before scanning me carefully with his eyes.

I'd clenched my lips shut to stop the screams from erupting, my healing hadn't kicked in yet not that it would in my current state.

"I don't know," Cass huffed.

I tried concentrating on their voices through the pain and blood loss, it help me a little to take my mind off the pain but really I just wanted to pray to be unconscious. Hopefully all this blood loss will knock me out, _speaking of which had they even noticed I was bleeding out here? No, they were just murmuring things to each other that I couldn't make out._

"Ok guys I don't know what your talking about over there but, we kind of have an angel bleeding out on this table situation going on right now." I hadn't even heard Sam come back in, I was slightly gratefully he noticed.

"Hey why aren't you healing?" Dean questioned me, _is he serious?_

"Dean seriously!" Sam snapped.

"What? If she's an angel she can heal." He shrugged back at Sam, _oh my god this guy is gonna kill me enough stupid questions and just stop the bleeding!_

"Your thoughts are loud," Cass interjected making Sam and Dean stare at him.

"You can hear her?" Dean asked. "Where was this ten minutes ago Cass!"

"I couldn't before, it's like she's yelling right now. Mostly about you being stupid and wanting to heal."

' _Well heal me then!'_

That caused Cass to squint his eyes at me his thoughts hit me loud and clear, ' _I don't trust you to heal you.'_

"I don't… have all… my… grace… I can't!" I wailed out loud, beginning to feel weak now as I heaved for breath. I hadn't meant for it to come out my mouth, it was something I wanted to scream in his head but the blood loss was making my thoughts hard to keep track off.

As I watched him reacted to my words his eyes momentarily softened, my words about missing grace affected him like I knew it would. Loyalty in angels run deep, except for those they know have been convicted of a great crime. His eyes snapped back to squinting at me as he stepped towards standing over when when he got me, he raised his hand over my head curling back the rest off his fingers except two.

"Tell us who you are." He demanded his fingers lingering above my forehead.

"After…" I managed to breath out, it came out raspy as I tried to cling to consciousness.

His fingers landed on my forehead and the healing began, I closed my eyes as my pain faded. The slice in my stomach closed along with the hole Dean had put into my leg, as he took his fingers away I knew I wasn't completely healed. I had hoped that I'd feel less weakened from the use of my powers, even though I was physically healed. I still felt weak from using my powers, _I guess his power isn't strong enough to heal that._

"Now you will tell us," Castiel demand gruffly.

Slowly I opened my eyes to watch him, "untie me first."

"That wasn't the deal," Dean snapped causing me to look at him.

"We never had a deal," I smirked at him. "But I promise if you let me go, give me somewhere comfy to rest and keep your angel guard dog away from me, I will tell you."

"Why would we keep Cass away from you?" Dean's green eyes narrowing at his words.

"Cause he'll kill me when he finds out who I am and I'd really rather not die."

"Deal."

"Sam, what the hell!" Dean growled.

"This is just going to go on all night Dean, it's obvious she's not strong enough to do anything to us and are we really going to torture anymore answers out of her?"

"Fine! But you're not leaving here, until we know what you're up too."

"Deal," I answered Dean dryly before he could change his mind, _as much as I didn't want to stay here I'd do anything for a bed right now._

Sam came over to me slowly unclipping the straps, Dean's posture stiffened and Castiel stood closer to the table as Sam removed the restraints from my body. Slowly I sat myself up, swinging my legs down over the side to sit on the edge off the table. I watched them all carefully, it was obvious that they didn't trust me.

"Thanks," I said softly hoping only Sam would hear.

"So your name?" Dean demanded.

"Well you met me before don't you remember? Or is the lack of blonde hair stopping you from remembering?"

"Laura?" Sam breathed out scanning my face as recognition shone in his eyes.

"The girl from the bar and the angel in the alley?" Dean scoffed. "No that has to be a fake name, you don't come off as stupid enough to disguise yourself and use your real name."

"Well you certainly aren't dumb are you but you know my real name," all three men narrowed their eyes at me in confusion. "Well Sam does," I eyed him carefully as I touch my finger to his head tapping against it gently as I said, "it's in here, Castiel will have to get it out for you. I'm not strong enough." My hand dropped from his face, grabbing hold of Castiel's wrist stopping him from touching Sam. "Not while I'm here," I growled up at Castiel.

"Cass it's okay," Sam let out camly, _this one is always trying to diffuse situations isn't he?_

I let go of Castiel's hand, he back away from me as I did. Still watching me carefully, _I didn't get why he revolted from heaven to live with the Winchester's, to protect them, to care for them and for what? Why would he even do that? I'd do anything to be accepted back there._

"So," I turned back to Sam. "Fancy showing me to a room then Sam?"

"See she's not stupid," Dean laughed.

"What?" Sam scoffed out at his brother.

"So Cass can't retrieve your memory of her till your back and she's far away from him…"

"Oh," Sam let out slowly before looking back at me. "But I wanna know first how is their memory of you in my head?"

"Well how about I tell you on the way," I smiled at him, sliding myself off of the table to stand by him.

He just nodded as he led me out of the room, Dean shook his head as we past by him and Castiel as we left. I looked back to see the two of them arguing about something, _what is it with those two? They're always arguing._

"So the memory?" Sam asked as we stepped out of the storage room and into a surprising brightly lit hallway.

"I can't really explain it I kind of arrived here and when I did you were being attacked by what you think is a demon but you'll come to remember she was a woman of letters from their London chapter…"

"Castiel did keep saying that but I'd told him he was wrong, she'd been a demon."

"I changed your memory, sorry it was for the best. I didn't want questioned or you finding me, I didn't know your brother was alive. I mean you'll see all this when Castiel pulls it out your head, you do know this right?"

"Yeah, just want to make sure it all adds up."

"So you aren't stupid either then."

He just huffed out a laugh before stopping in front of a room with the number nineteen inside of an Aquarian star, he opened the door letting it swing open revealing a bedroom. The first thing my eyes landed on was the bed, it looked so soft that I just wanted to sink into it. I couldn't focus on the rest of the room, I took a step forward to be stopped my Sam's hand grabbing the top off my arm.

"Do you even sleep?"

"Yes… it's confusing, I'm not sure why… I guess I don't have enough grace to keep me being as weird as a fully powered angel."

He laugh before his face fell serious, "what happened?"

"Oh I don't want to talk about it, sorry you can throw me that puppy dog look all you want but it's not going to work."

"I understand," he said letting go off me. "Well good night."

"Sam!" I called to him as him as he began to step away from me causing him to turn back, "please, do keep Castiel away from me when he finds out. Most angels aren't exactly friendly when they hear my name, I didn't even do what they think I did."

"What were you accused off?" His brows knitting together as he spoke.

"Something awful, Naomi made sure every angel believed it." I sighed stepping inside the room, "goodnight Sam."

I shut the door when I was fully inside, leaning against the door as I listened for Sam to start moving. I could hear him shifting away, the sound off his footstep retreating down the hall caught my ears.

I let out a sigh as I let my head roll back, it hit against the door as it rolled back. _What a day… Or night?_ I wasn't really sure, I did know I was extremely exhausted. My eyes landing on the bed again at the thought, I made my way over to it slipping off my leggings before climbing under the soft covers.

My head landed on the pillow, surprisingly that was soft too. I wrapped my arms round the pillow hugging into it as I lay on my side, I stared at the wall realizing this room was pretty empty except for a dark set of drawers. _I guess this room didn't belong to anyone_ , I began to wonder if Sam was back with Dean and Castiel by now. _Had Castiel removed the memory I'd changed from Sam's mind? And if he did will he try and kill me? Or will the Winchester's not allow it?_ My stomach began to hurt as the thoughts made me anxious, I groaned as I turned myself around on my other side shutting my eyes tightly as I did trying my hardest to let sleep wash over me.


	7. Chapter 6: Fight For Your Rights

I don't know what had disturbed me from my sleep, maybe all of the unusual smells and sounds in this bunker but I found myself breathless as I was slightly hyperventilating in the dark cold room.

I clung onto the covers tightly pulling them closer to me as I scanned the room, my eyes stopping on the door that was now slightly open. _Well I'd shut that I know I did,_ my eyes drifted along the little beam of light that shone in from it being cracked open. I tossed the covers away, letting my legs slip over the side off the bed as I did.

The cold stung them, forgetting that I'd taken off my leggings I'd regretted throwing the covers off of me now. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness as my toes touched the floor, I stilled staring at the outline of a man in the room.

"What do you what?" I growled softly at him, not wanting to be to loud.

His eyes lit up blue as he advanced towards me, too quickly for me to move away. He'd caught me by the throat, my hands grabbed ahold off his wrist trying hard to pull him off me. The light from his eyes shone off the piece of metal in his other hand, I look towards it looking the shiney blade up and down.

"You're a traitor and disloyal," his hand gripped me tighter through his anger.

I tried to answer him but I couldn't his grip was too tight I slowly raise my legs, kicking him behind the knee causing him to lose balance and the glow to fade from his eyes and his grip loosened slightly. I took advantage off his fall, raising one leg higher till it connected with his hip, wrapping it around it I managed to flip him pulling myself over him as he landed on the bed. Both off my hands let go off the one he had my throat to grab his other hand with the angel blade, that he'd begun to raise at me, our strengths fighting against one another.

"I made mistakes, I didn't mean to." It came out as a sob, I'd never spoken about my past it hurt to even think about let alone talk about it.

"That doesn't justify it," he grunted still trying to push the blade towards me.

"I was naive but unlike you I never said yes to him," anger clear even in my hushed toned.

His eyes snapped, angry but I had the advantage, I was happy that my words had gotten to him making me smirk down at him. Getting cocky was my mistake, as he pushed forward on me he flipped me. As he landed on top off me he'd manage to gain control of his blade, which he now held against my throat pushing it gently against it.

"You don't understand…"

"And neither do you! You're smarter than this Castiel."

"You tricked Gadreel into letting him into the garden, that cost Gadreel…"

"I know that… I was tricked too by confusing words and the promise of a life of adventure, love and happiness… I was stupid to think I could change him, let alone help him."

"I don't believe you," he shook his head at me pushing the blade further against my throat, it lightly sliced my throat.

"Then feel my words, I am not lying to you. Lucifer tricked me all I wanted was to fight alongside the other angels but father wouldn't allow it and what Lucifer had me do…" I couldn't speak off it yet, the thought of it made me sick. "He told me it was a test from our father, that's all it ever was with him another test and I fell for it."

He was still glaring down at me, "I know you're not lying I wish you were it would make this easier."

"You're not going to do it or you would have."

He sighed defeated before pulling the blade away from my throat, he didn't get off of me though. "It would be hard to explain to Sam and Dean if they found you dead."

I wasn't sure what to say now that the tension was diffused, instead I was awfully aware that I was only wearing underwear and a t-shirt. I felt embarrassed because I noticed that Castiel is positioned in between my legs, I didn't know why but my cheeks began to heat up at the thought of him on top off me and my stomach clenched tightly. _What is this feeling? Am I getting sick? Maybe it's because he's in a very domineering position over me, has he even noticed himself? I should probably tell him to get off me._ I hadn't realised when we'd been struggling with each other before but, now it made me feel uncomfortable and very aware of myself. _These feelings don't make sense to me,_ I thought as I looked down again briefly before starting back up at Castiel trying to get him to take the hint before I had to tell him to get off, he just squinting his eyes in confusion at me.

"Uhm.. Castiel do you mind getting of me? This is kind of a compromising position," I breathed out to him as quickly as I could not look at him directly.

He glanced down, quickly climbing away not glancing back at me once as he did. He sat himself on the edge of the bed with his back to me in a very tight and upright position, I caught the sight off his cheeks that had slightly gone red as I pulled the covers over me. _This angel is a strange one, very powerful though I need to remind myself to be careful around him._

"So you can still fly?" He asked me, the questioned startled me after the fact that he'd just attacked me.

"And you can't?" It wasn't an answer but he'd see me before and knows that I can.

"I can't, metatron cast all the angels down from heaven stripping them of their wings."

"That slimy weasel," I whispered sharply.

"You knew him?"

"Knew of him, how did Metatron even cast all the angels down?"

"It's a long story," he huffed slightly. "How do you still have wings?"

"Suppose it had something to do with not being in this realm when it happened…"

"Where were you?"

 _What is this question time with Castiel?_ "It's a long story," I smirked to myself as I mimicked his answer. "But seriously how did Metatron do it?" He just started at me reluctant to answer but the thoughts danced loudly in his head and it was hard to resist the temptation to listen, Metatron had used him to cast the spell. Tricked him by telling him it would shut the gates of heaven, my anger spiked at his thoughts. "You hypocrite," the sharp whisper left my tongue. "So willing to kill me over my mistakes when you've made your own."

"Did I give you permission to look into my mind?" Anger evident in his voice.

"You read mine earlier! Don't try and misdirect this," I growled up at him.

He quickly stood from the bed staring at me the whole time with his squinting eyes, "it doesn't matter your crime is worse than mine, accused of spilling the blood of your own."

"And you haven't!" I began to yell, bouncing onto my knees at my words causing the covers too slip off me. "How many died in the fall because of you?"

Castiel's eyes fluttered down slightly before turning away with red cheeks again, staring out the door as Mary appeared in the doorway looking back and forth from the two of us. She looked at my lack of trousers before looking up at my face raising a questioning eyebrow at me, _seriously does this bother everyone?_

"What are you both doing?" She question.

"Nothing," Castiel mumbled.

"Yeah nothing except trying to kill me in my sleep," I spat at him, that earned me a glare from him.

"Well that's… Rude," Mary huffed out through a slight smile.

"I was just leaving," Castiel stated before storming past Mary.

' _Well good riddance! I really hate you_ ,' I thought towards him causing his body to stiffen momentarily as he past Mary but he didn't stop. I watched as his beige coat disappeared around the the door, _I hope he did hear me._

"You ok?" _Seriously is she asking if I'm ok?_ I raised an eyebrow at her, "you're right I deserve that but maybe I should explain? You like hot chocolate?"

I shrugged at her, not really knowing I'd never had it. She just gave me a soft smile before leaving, confused I climbed out of bed to stand at the end of it, holding on to the foot board as I watched the door. She wasn't gone long, she came back holding something white and fluffy. Similar to the pink housecoat she wore, she held it out towards me.

"Put this on, it'll cover you up." Stepping towards her I took it from her, sliding it on quickly and tying it tightly round my waist, "that better?" I just nodded at her before she opened her mouth again as she took hold of my hand. "Come on follow me."

I let her lead me down the hallway for her only to stop a few doors down, I could just make out the number twenty-three inside the aquarian star on the door before she opened it leading me into a massive industrial looking kitchen, _woah! I wonder what other rooms are hidden away in hear._

She led me to a table before heading over to a counter grabbing mugs as she went, I took a seat watching her carefully. Her change in attitude confused me, the sound of shuffling on the other side of the wall caught my attention I think it was the library that was on the other side. _Probably just Castiel listening,_ I turned back to see Mary sitting down across from me with two mugs that looked like a white fluffy mountain had sprouted from the top. Chocolate was seeping down the side off the white mugs, she pushed one towards me causing me to just stare at it. Inspecting the chocolate sprinkled on top off the white mess and little marshmallows that were floating within it, _what the heck is this goop?_

"You never seen whipped cream before or something? It's good try it," a tight smile crept onto her lips.

I picked up the mug, the chocolatey mess getting all over my hands as I pressed the mug to my lips. My nose getting engulfed in the white mess as I took a sip, the warm creamy chocolate liquid exploded in my mouth it was luxurious. I let out a small 'mmm' as I placed the mug back down, Mary was laughing at me slightly this time it actually reached her eyes unlike the other times when her mouth had formed anything close to a smile.

"Your messy," she gasped as she handed me a napkin.

"Thank you," I said softly as I wiped my nose and hands with it.

"Maybe try eating the cream first," she smiled pushing a spoon towards me.

I just nodded digging it into my hot chocolate, taking a spoonful of cream with it. As I put the spoon in my mouth the sound off someone slumping down into a seat in the next room caught my attention again, Mary caught me staring at the wall.

"Can you hear Cass in the next room?"

Her voice made him shift uneasily in the seat and I just nodded before looking back at her, "angel hearing is annoying."

"Can't you just switch it off?"

"It's not that easy," I scrunched up my nose trying to think how to explain it too her. "You know how when something runs out of power it acts up?"

"So you're on the fritz?"

"Technically speaking, yes."

"That must be overwhelming," I could feel her pushing for more answers.

"Very," she wasn't getting them from me.

She let out a sigh before speaking again, "so I should explain for earlier?"

"What is there to explain? Your a hunter and a mother who was just protecting her boys," I smiled at her before taking another sip of the heavenly chocolate.

"I don't exactly know what I'm doing here," she looked down at the table as she said it.

"I can imagine it would be hard, being back from the dead and all after so many years."

"You know about that?" her voice had an edge on it I was familiar with, _maybe worry?_

"It's common angel knowledge," I sighed feeling sadness wash over me.

"You miss being with other angels… And up there?" She directed her eyes upwards as she said that.

"Sometimes, it's home… Well at least it was," I sighed, trying to listen for Castiel as well wanting to know if he's still listening but I couldn't hear him. I didn't want him listening in on my conflicted feelings about heaven, as much as he's conflicted about it he wouldn't understand.

"Yeah home," Mary's eyes drifted back down watching the little marshmallows in her drink.

"I suppose you don't know how to act around these boys either, how old were they when you know?"

"Well Dean was four almost five, only two month to go till his birthday and Sam was only six months old," a small sad smile crept upon her lips before she composed herself. "And now one is thirty seven and the the other thirty three, it's hard to wrap my head around that."

"I get that, you ever thought about taking a break?"

"A break?" She almost scoffed out.

"Well yeah, you know? Get away somewhere, where you can get some space to wrap your head around things and I don't know maybe find some old friends of yours?" I shrugged at her taking another sip of hot chocolate.

"Oh I don't know…" She trailed off.

I watched as Mary got lost in her thoughts, I didn't make a fuss about her going silent on me, I was more than happy to keep drinking my hot chocolate and enjoy the quiet it wasn't like I was the best person to converse with anyway. As I took my last sip she shook are head, her eyes popping open wide as she look at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I got lost in thought there."

"That's ok," I smiled standing up, trying to stifle a yawn. "But if you don't mind I'm getting quite tired again so…"

"No it's ok you go back to bed, hot chocolate make you sleepy," she smiled up at me. I reached for the mug to take it to the sink, she just grabbed it away from me. "Don't worry I'll clean up in here."

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

She gave me a smile and a nod, I took that as my cue to leave.

I stumbled to the door pushing it open, as I stepped into the hall I let out a yawn. When my eyes opened from the yawn I could see that Castiel was stood near my door watching me carefully, I kept eye contact with him as I made my way to my door. My hand reaching for the door handle of the room I'd been given to sleep in as I neared it, the fact that he was standing outside my room caused me to glare at him.

His eyes squinted in response, ' _what are you my guard dog now?'_ My thought causing him to squint his eyes further, I couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped my lips causing me to shake my head to stifle it.

"I don't see what's funny," he grumbled out loud.

My eyes widened in surprise, I hadn't expected him to speak out loud now it'd be rude if I didn't that made me sigh. "You still reading my mind is funny, it shouldn't be really because you know that's an invasion of privacy?"

"I don't…"

"Trust me, right? Blah blah blah," I spluttered out rolling my eyes at him.

I pushed the door open not really wanting to continue this conversation any further or before he could open his mouth to say something else, that would just result in another argument.

' _Goodnight Castiel,'_ I thought loudly towards him as I stepped through the door gently closing it behind me.

I climbed back into the bed this time hoping that I wouldn't be disturbed by anyone else trying to murder me that was probably too much to ask for though, _the events have certainly been strange since I've been here._


	8. Chapter 7: You Talk Way Too Much

I awoke to my surprise with no one in the room this time, guess it wasn't too much to ask for. I pushed myself up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I did. As I stretched my arms above me I noticed my duffel bag hanging on the bedpost at the end off the bed, _huh? I guess someone else did come in but I didn't hear them, that's not like me_. Slowly I pushed the covers away not really wanting to get out from the warmth of them, I shivered as the cold hit my legs. Quickly I grabbed the bag close to me ripping it open as it landed in my lap, I pulled out the pair of jeans and a t-shirt I'd stuffed in sighing out loud when I noticed my weapons were no longer there.

 _Suppose they aren't stupid enough to give me them back,_ I thought as I stood quickly changing into clean clothes. I sat back on the bed to pull on a pair of socks and my boots on, once on I glance round at the bare room again. Glad to see a mirror on top of the drawers I pulled my brush out of the bag making my way towards it, I had to bend down slightly to look in it quickly pulling the brush through my fiery red hair trying to tame it a little. I glanced at myself seeing my face needed a clean which I'm sure I have wipes for in my bag, I looked down at the black jeans that hugged my curvy figure before glancing at the t-shirt I'd pulled on. Another AC/DC one except this one was white, blue lighting shooting from the lighting bolt between AC and DC. It was also more off a tank top, it showed off my shoulders, collar bones and if you were looking closely the sides hung low enough to show off my bra. _The leather jacket I wore always hid that though,_ at that thought I looked around for my jacket feeling upset when I couldn't see it. I huffed as I fell back on the bed looking for the wipes, _I'll have to ask one off the Winchesters for it._ As I found the wipes I quickly wiped my face with one before throwing them back in the bag, I got up glancing in the mirror again.

 _Yup definitely more presentable and hey the scratches I'd gotten from the wolf fight are gone,_ I hadn't noticed that the first time I'd looked. I guess when Castiel had healed me, he'd heal my face too I hadn't expected that much from him. Not that it changed anything I still don't like or trust him, _this was the problem with my kind the first instinct is to be wrathful instead of looking at facts. The urge to smite a wrongdoer is oh so strong within us_ , I huffed out again before I decided to go and look for my jacket.

I headed out into the hallway glancing around to find noone, I wasn't even sure which direction the library was in assuming that's where they would all be. The smell of food erupted in my nose and I decided to follow it, lazily I made my way down the hallway. It wasn't long before I could hear their voices, talking about some sort of case in Santa Barbara people missing their hearts.

As I came up to the opening for the library I slowly peered round to see them all sitting together at one of the tables, books and food laid out between them. Dean stuffing his face while Sam wrinkled his nose at the greed of his brother and Castiel just sat by Dean watching the two of them, it was Sam who spotted me first his green eyes looked bright today I noticed as he gave me a small smile.

"You are welcome to come in, unless you'd rather stand there?"

Dean and Castiel both looked round, their eyes landing on me at Sam's words. Castiel's eyes tightened at the sight of me and Dean looked away as soon as he'd glanced at me to stuff his face again, with what I could only assume is bacon.

I just nodded before stepping into the room, Sam's eyes widen at the sight of my shirt and he grimaced at it his attention turning to Dean again watching him carefully for some reason. I slowly approached the table as Castiel watched every one of my movements with caution, I did my best to ignore him but the huff that escaped me gave away my annoyance towards him causing him to smirk.

"So which one of you dick bags have my jacket?" I announced as I got to the end of the table.

Sam's raised an eyebrow at me, Castiel's expression didn't change at my words but I hadn't except Dean's reaction. He swung his head up towards me as if to say something snarky but instead his eyes landed on my shirt causing him to choke back on his bacon, Sam's attention went back to his brother as he gave him an eye roll. I watched as Dean patted his chest with his fist before letting out a few coughs, quickly downing whatever liquid was in the mug he had in front of him to relieve himself of almost choking.

"You like AC/DC?" Dean managed to choke out as he was setting down his mug.

Catching me off guard again with stupid questions, I looked down at my shirt before throwing him a quizzed looked. "Yes but I don't think that's what I asked, where is my jacket? I would like it back or do you plan on wearing it?"

Sam let out a laugh quickly stifling it with his hand as his brother glared at him, Castiel had averted his gaze from me confused by the brother's reactions. I let out a frustrated groan causing them all to look up at me again with wide eyes, _this is like pulling teeth._

"Is it in the trunk of the car you stuffed me into or perhaps in the dungeon you tied me up in? That's all I want to know, is it that hard?"

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed didn't they," Dean chuckled. "It'll be somewhere just take a seat Red."

I did as I was told and slumped in a seat beside Sam, I felt I could trust him the most. The others had inflicted some sort of pain on me since I'd been here, there was only one thing wrong with sitting by Sam I noticed and that was it had placed my directly across from Castiel who of course was glaring at me as hard as he could.

"Is your face frozen like that?" the words rolling of as sarcastically as possible as I leaned on the table towards Castiel.

Both Dean and Sam let out snorts at my words causing Castiel to turn his head from me, I sat back in my seat feeling victorious. That's when Mary walked into the room carrying more bacon, pancakes and something black folded on her arm. She sat the bacon and pancakes in between all of us and place the leather jacket on the back of the seat beside me, I recognized it as mine also I noticed that her long blonde hair was no more, it was now cut short above her shoulders. I noticed the boys weren't surprised by it, they must've already seen before I woke I quickly shrugged the thought off as my eyes landed on my jacket.

"That's yours I forgot to place it in your room with the rest of your stuff but, when I checked you weren't there just assumed you'd be here," she told me coldly as she breezed past me.

"Thank you," I replied bluntly as I discreetly felt the pockets, noticing that Mary had gone back to being cold to me.

"Your guns not in there," Dean mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"I didn't think it would be," I huffed towards him as Mary took a seat at the head of the table in between the boys.

"Why do you need those kind of weapons anyway, I noticed a few in that bag of yours. I mean your a freaking angel you can just zap anything coming your way," Dean's green eyes bore into me, along with everyone else's at the table.

"Well I think you all know I'm not at full power… It's just a backup and besides I can't go around melting faces off of anyone I feel like, people would notice!" I hissed at them.

"Like other angels?" Sam questioned as he looked down at me.

"Yes like other angels," I sighed as I looked up at him. "And as Castiel has demonstrated by knocking me out, it's easy to over power me at the moment. So yeah I'd rather the rest of those feathered little…" I restrained myself from my next word, "I would just rather not run into them, it's better to be discreet."

"Some sort of strain in your relationship with the rest of your angel family?" Mary laughed, thinking it was a joke even Castiel threw a quizzed looked at her.

"You could say that…" I whispered, not wanting to say anymore.

"So I want to know how did you even get here? You appeared in here somehow, now that I have my real memory back I can't think how it was even possible you got in here." Sam interrupted and as much as I didn't like the change of topic it was better than the one they wanted to discuss, I paused for a bit unsure how to answer this.

"Sooner you start talking the sooner we might let you leave," Dean threw me a cheeky smile.

"I was chased out of heaven… I didn't have any choice but to fall... And when I landed, I landed in the middle of some sort of Men of Letters gathering, I didn't really know what was going on...It's all sort of confusing even after all these years… Anyway they had this book that they used on me," I sighed leaning back in my chair as I remembered it, "And somehow it trapped me inside it along with various other creatures that mostly wanted to rip me limb from limb, I'm surprised that I even made out alive. I've been trapped since nineteen-thirty-three, mostly just running, hiding, killing and surviving the best I could."

"Now it makes sense how you can put up a better fight than most angels, I mean over eighty years of surviving will do that to you." Dean laughed before coughing and his face falling straight as everyone stared at him. "So why were you chased out of heaven?"

"Because she's a Lucifer loyalist," Castiel grunted causing them all to eye me with caution.

I scoffed throwing him an eye roll, "you couldn't be more wrong, I was chased out of heaven because I didn't want the apocalypse to happen, I didn't want him out the cage I certainly wasn't a fan of satan when they chased me out. I may have followed him in the beginning but, I also played a part in putting him in that cage, did you forget? I would say get your facts straight Castiel, although I'm sure Naomi played doctor one to many times in that head of yours. You were always… Unpredictable and clearly you still are or you'd be up there with our brothers and sisters, not shacked up with Winchester's."

"Right ok… Ok," Sam cut in. "We don't want an angel fight so I say we just move on, at least until you too can be civil and Cass you have to remember you haven't always been the perfect angel, you've made mistakes."

Castiel wasn't happy with Sam's words it caused him to turn his head away, like a spoiled child, it made me want to laugh at him. "Why are you worried that, that would've ended in a fight?"

"Because you two clearly have a dislike for one another, just safer if you both shut your mouths." Dean cut in even though my question had been directed at Sam.

"I think you're playing it to safe with the word dislike Dean," Mary let out a small laugh and we all eyed her carefully. "They hate each other, I mean Castiel did try to seize an opportunity to kill her last night while we all slept."

I didn't know how they did it but those two boys made me want to disappear into my seat as the glared at Castiel, rage and disappointment clear on their face. Castiel even recoiled from them, I watched as he began to squirm under their glares. As they opened their mouths to shout at him, I knew that I couldn't let them unleash their anger on him. Mary had no right to say what had been between me and Castiel.

"I provoked him," the words came out before I could stop them, I'd half hoped that they didn't hear me but by the confused looks on all four of their faces I knew they had. _Why had I even lied for him, maybe I didn't want them to be mad at him for something that I'd managed to stop from actually happening._

"What? Why?" Sam shook his head at me, "you can tell us the truth if you are lying, you know that right?"

I looked at him and then to Dean who was watching me intently, I couldn't look at Castiel or Mary they knew I was lying. I especially didn't want to see Castiel's reaction to me covering for him, although it's probably most likely a glare.

"It doesn't matter now does it? Just a few petty words said here and there, I'm alive no need to scold your guard dog." I shrugged it off as I grabbed a pancake, eating it in hopes it would force them to leave me only for five minutes. I couldn't have been more wrong, Sam and Dean's eyes about popped out as I ate the pancake it was like they'd saw a fish walk on land for the first time.

"So you sleep and eat food? Isn't that a bit… Strange?" Dean eyed me carefully.

I just shrugged at him as I washed the pancake down with some coffee, "suppose it has to do with the lack of grace, I'm not too worried about it if it means getting to sleep and eat. I had no idea how amazing those things where until now," I nodded as I stuffed another pancake into my mouth, I could see Sam grimace at my greed and Dean of course wasn't fazed as he tackled the last amount of food on his plate.

"How interesting…" Mary said slowly before turning to her boys, "anyway what have you two got planned for today?"

"There's a case in Santa Barbara looks like more werewolves, we could get ready in an hour and leave?" Sam chimed in like a little puppy.

"What about her we can't leave her here," Castiel pointed.

"And we can't leave you on babysitting duties with her," Dean huffed at Castiel.

"I'm not going with you boys," Mary managed to say before the conversation took a turn.

"You're gonna watch Lailah?" Sam asked.

"No… I'm going somewhere else on my own."

"Nuh huh, nope. Not gonna happen, I don't like it."

"I am your mother Dean, I can do what I want and I need to do this. I need to do this to adjust, everything is confusing the last time I was here Dean you were my little boy and Sam you were my baby and I had John, now that's gone."

The hurt on Sam and Dean's face told me that I had to leave, things were about to get way too personal.

"And I need to get out of here," I sighed as I got up pulling the jacket with me as I passed it. Mary began to protest as I made my get away towards the room they'd let me sleep in but I cut her off. "No offence I don't want to get into the middle of family drama, I think I've been through enough of that to do me a lifetime so I'm gonna leave you all to it and you know where to find me."

Without missing a beat I slid out of the room as the yelling started, mostly from Dean protesting. ' _I honestly don't know why he's bothering he is not gonna change his mother's mind on this one.'_

"I couldn't agree more," a gruff voice broke through the silence behind me, sending shivers up my spine.

"Castiel," I growled as I spun to face him, "eavesdropping again? You know I don't like that."

"Why did you lie for me?" Confusion clear in his voice.

"Didn't want to make things awkward over nothing, you have to live with them when I leave." I shrugged at him, "and why are you here and not through there with them?"

"Same as you, don't like the conflict."

"Hmm," I huffed out, not really enjoying his company as he made me unnecessarily uncomfortable. "Well I'm going to go in there," I motioned to my room.

"I could join you?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Uh… No, I don't think so. I mean we're not friends, you make me uncomfortable and you did try to kill me so I'm going to go in there and you go off and do whatever it is that you do in your free time ok?"

His face fell at my words but regardless he nodded before heading down the hallway, his shoulder brushing against mine as he passed.

I almost felt sorry for him, it was like I had just kicked a puppy his face was that sad. _No matter how sad his face is don't forget he did try and to kill you,_ yup couldn't feel too sorry for him was all I thought as I headed into the room. Now all I had to do was wait out whatever kind of war has broken out in the other room.

I slid onto the bed, _I might even take a nap surely it won't last too long._


	9. Chapter 8: Strangled

I was wrong it had lasted an hour and a half, Mary of course had won and was already halfway to wherever the hell she was going in such a hurry. Me on the other hand I wasn't so lucky, I was stood in the garage of the bunker watching the two brothers pack the car. Neither of them would let the other go on their own so guess who else is going on a hunting trip with the Winchesters, _not really my ideal holiday_.

Dean slammed the trunk shut and motion for me to get in the back beside none other than Castiel which caused me to shake my head at him.

"You wanna ride in the trunk again?" He winked at me.

" No,I just mean me and your pet angel don't exactly get along now do we?"

"Listen here…" Dean began angrily.

"I'll sit in the back," Sam huffed as he swung the back door open, again trying to defuse any conflict that may start because of me.

Dean ducked his head inside the car to angrily whisper to Sam but I managed to hear him, not that he was exactly quiet about it. "Oh no way, I'm not sitting next to frigging red headed kill bill!"

I sauntered over to the car and duck my head inside as well as Sam had left the front passenger door open for me, "oh and what might we talking about in here, huh?" I said over enthusiastically to them all which just made Dean look even more pissed, Castiel's face hadn't changed but that was no surprise and Sam looked terrified that I'd keep provoking his brother. "Team meeting?" I asked in a mockingly serious voice.

"Let's all just get in the car with no arguments please?" Sam pleaded.

"Tell that to her, she doesn't know when to stop." Dean groaned in frustration as he got in.

I just nodded and slid in carefully closing the door as I did, Dean started up the Impala and she let out a roar as she did that made Dean smile as his hands gripped the wheel.

The music player started up and 'Rock of Ages' played through the sound system, that caused Sam to lean forward motioning to Dean to turn it down as Sam nodded in my direction. Dean huffed at Sam's suggestion and reached for the volume, I just shook my head at the pair of them as I reached the dial before Dean and spun the volume up.

Sam sat back with a confused look on his face but Dean was pleased as he pulled his baby out of the garage as the car started moving I rolled the window down, the wind lighting pushing my curls from my face.

I ended up leaning my head against the window frame enjoying the music and the wind running through my hair as we picked up speed, it was soothing it even caused me to doze off for a while.

Images of trees packed too closely together, long sharp and bright white canines, the feeling of fear, the sound of howls and growls and endless running filled my mind in those hours I slept.

A sharp lurch forward made me stir from the confusing dream and the slam of a door made me jump awake fully. I discreetly glanced around to see who had noticed me getting abruptly woken up but no one was in the car with me, we had stopped to fuel the car I noticed as I spotted Sam grabbing a nozzle and ducking behind the car. My eyes scanned inside the shop to see Dean and Castiel browsing the shelves of food, that made my stomach growl.

I tore the seat belt off and slowly stepped out of the car, wobbling slightly in my still tired state. I wasn't fully awake I noticed as I yawned and stretched, I slammed the door behind me which caught Sam's attention. His head whip towards me and I watched him carefully as he gave me a small smile, his long fluffy hair swayed slightly as he did.

"What you doing?" He asked cautiously.

"Uhm, well I need to use the restroom," I said pouting slightly.

"Oh right yeah over there," he nodded to the side of the shop at some shabby looking doors.

 _Ew_ , was all I could think as I looked at them. _I suppose beggars can't be choosers_ , my stomach grumbled again making me turn back to Sam and again he looked up at me this time he looked confused.

"I'm hungry too."

"You can grab something from in there when your done," he motioned to the shop.

"You took all my money though, remember" I sighed.

"Oh right," he rummaged in his pockets before producing a crumpled twenty that he held out towards me. "Here."

"Thanks," I said as I took it and quickly made my way to the rest rooms.

After I did what I had to do I emerged from one of the cubicles inside just barely catching sight of myself in the dirty mirror above the sinks, carefully I washed my hands in them. As dirty as this place is I'm not unsanitary, as I looked back up I jumped at the site of the man in the suit behind me.

I gasped before spinning to face him, "Crowley seriously the girls bathroom?" I huffed as I stormed past him to dry my hands.

"Is that what you'd call this hole," he answered with disgust at the sight of the dirty room.

"What do you want Crowley, just skip the niceties they aren't needed."

"You haven't been contactable in a while and to my surprise when you did show back up on the rader you're shacked up with Winchesters, care to elaborate?" He snapped.

"I was kind of tied up… I'm assuming that you can't sense me in that bunker of theirs."

"So that's where you've been…"

"Yes, they caught me leaving Jacksonville. My mistake to try and leave in the Impala, instead they stuffed me in the trunk of it and when I woke I was tied up in their dungeon."

"So what's with the ride along?" He stepped closer to me as he really wanted the information.

"They won't let me go, did that thought not cross your mind." I responded with a huff as I tossed the now used towels in the trash. I could see the cogs turning in his head and I didn't like it when Crowley started thinking, _here comes a really bad suggestion_.

"You know this could work to my advantage, you stay with them and keep them busy. I have things to take care of and oh Lucifer may have an incline that you are back on earth, just F.Y.I."

"What?" He disappeared before it was out my mouth, "What the hell you rat? You can't just drop news like that and disappear."

I let out a disgruntled grunt after a few minutes knowing he wasn't coming back, so I left the bathroom and quickly headed into the shop grabbing a basket as I did throwing the most fattening and sugar packed food that I could find into it in my huff. Quickly I was at the checkout standing by Dean as he checked out his stuff, his eyes popping at all the junk food in my basket.

"Cravings?" He asked with a look on his face as if he'd just asked the funniest thing in the world.

I just squinted at him which got an eyebrow raise and an awkward head shake in return from him, I just shrugged as I looked away from him catching Castiel's gaze on me as my eyes skirted past him as the they landed on all the beer in the fridge. _How did I miss them, I could really do with a beer right about now_. I looked back at the checkout to see if I had time, my change in mood caught Castiel's attention. Dean was handing the money over making me realise I couldn't quickly grab a beer, maybe I could run quickly and grab a pack but another customer showed up behind me stopping that plan.

"Hey wait," I said grabbing Dean's arm. "Put this through as well."

"What?" Dean gawked at me.

"I just wanna grab some beer," I said pulling out a twenty and waving it him. "Put them through and I'll give you the change from the beer when I get them."

The store clerk was frozen not knowing what to do with himself at our conversation, he was just a young boy probably about eighteen I guessed from his scrawny appearance. The customer behind us became impatient rather quickly, that made the boy nervous.

"Yeah sure, grab me a six too." Dean nodded to me and then the store clerk.

A smile spread across my face as I watched the young boy starting to scan through my things, his short blond hair flopped slightly as he leaned over to grab the basket.

I quickly spun on my heels and skipped away stopping only when I got to the fridge with the beers, eyeing them all carefully looking for one that I knew I'd like.

"Lailah," Dean's voice called out as the bell on the door rung.

I turned my head to see Dean motioning towards a pie stand by the door, "grab me pie too." I just nodded and a huge grin formed on his face as he left Castiel follow quickly behind him with a hand full of bags.

I opened the door to the fridge and knelt down spying some Sol on the bottom shelf, _that'll do nicely._ I nodded to myself as I grabbed a pack and reached for a second, a shadow hung over as I reached for the second and I thought it was Dean maybe coming back to choose a beer he'd like.

"Make yourself useful and hold these," I murmured as I held the pack up to him as I grabbed the second. He didn't make a move just left me to hold the pack up like an idiot, "hey come on don't be so rude…" I trailed off as I spun letting go of the second pack of Sol to see a huge man staring down at me his eyes flickering black as I looked up at him. "Oh you are so not Dean," I gasped as I stood losing hold of the first pack of Sol, it smashed at my feet.

"You know the Winchesters?" The Demon smiled menacingly as he grabbed me, "you're gonna wish that you didn't."

"Hey you'll have to pay for that…" the boy began to complain.

The Demon shut him up by throwing him into the wall behind the counter before turning back to me, his hold on my arm never loosened. He did however thrust my head threw the glass door of the fridge, I gasped in pain as he pulled me back out of the now smashed door. I was now slightly disoriented from the hit to my head, my back to him as he gripped me with two hands. I noticed a piece of black thick wire in one hand, _what is he going to with that?_ I panicked as I called for Castiel in my head but it wasn't working. My powers not strong enough to reach him when I couldn't see him, _how long will it take for them to know that something's wrong?_

"I'm going to kill you with my hands, I like it it that way."

"Never met a demon who likes to get their hands dirty, that's a first." I mocked him.

Anger ripped through him and I'd expected a response but no, instead he let go off me I fell slightly which he used to his advantage. Quickly he stretched out the wire between his two hands, he pushed it underneath my chin pulling it tightly back towards him. The air left me as he pulled me tighter into him with it, I tried to scream but I couldn't as I fought against him. I could sense he enjoyed my struggling, I tried with all my might to pull it from my neck but I couldn't.

I was left gripping the wire with one hand as the other fell off it, the rest of my body started to droop from the lack of oxygen. My head lolled to the side and my eyes widened as I spied Castiel shutting the impala's trunk through the one of stickers displayed in the window, I tried to call him again with my mind.

This should work now that I can see him, as he started to disappear from the space in the sticker I screamed in my head, ' _Castiel'_.

He stilled I was unsure as to whether that was because of me, quickly he disappeared from sight. Things were getting harder to cling to as my surroundings began to blur, the sound of the door bursting open caught my attention and the demons grip loosened slightly.

"Ah finally decided to join the party, what a shame I wanted to get away with killing her, for you to find her lifeless body," he laughed.

"Let her go," Dean yelled his gun raised at him.

"Hmm, no I don't think so." He dropped the wire from my neck and pulled me up in the way of the gun that was pointed at him, as I began to get air back I noticed a pain in my upper arm from how hard he was grabbing me there. He only had hold of one arm I noticed, _that is very stupid off him._

"You'll have to shoot her first." He laughed his hot breath in my ear as he snaked a hand around my waist, pinning me to him which made my stomach twist. I pulled against the arm he'd snaked around me with my free one, "that's cute but, save your strength." He whispered before running a tongue along my neck where the wire had been, making me shiver, "mmm, that's going to bruise nicely."

For the first time I looked at Dean, he still hadn't lowered his gun but I could see the fear in his eyes. It dawned on me that he didn't like being put in these situations but what kind of person would, I then looked at Castiel. He had his angel blade ready but, none of them moved while this creep of a demon had a hold of me.

"We will find you," Dean warned.

"No you won't, I'm going to take your friend and cut her up. Maybe leave a trail of pieces of her body for you to find," He said as he let go of my arm to pull out an angel blade of his own, which he gently traced down my face not breaking the skin. "Or I could swap you for the angel."

That surprised me that he didn't know I was an angel, this could be an advantage if I could pull the strength from somewhere. Dean and Castiel exchanged glances with one another as if they were considering the trade, they didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't…" I croaked.

"Shut up you little whore," the demon screamed getting impatient.

"Just take me, take me right to your boss." I growled.

"What are you doing?" Dean cautioned me.

"You want to meet the Devil?" he laughed wildly.

"No just wanted to know who you worked for, how important are you to him?"

"What?" the demon was beginning to become confused as I became stronger, I just had to distract it a little longer.

"Have you heard the name Lailah from him?" I managed to twist my head to see him, panic washed over him as grip on me and the blade loosen.

"You hunting her?" He questioned, carefully eyeing all three of us.

"No, I am her." I growled.

With my free hand I elbowed his rib hard, his gripped on me loosened as he stepped back from the hit. I ripped my hand forward it gripped the blade tightly even with the demon still on it, I spun out of his grip to face him. I let out a small scream as I forced the blade forward through his grip on it using my grace to give me the strength to fight through his own strength, my body began to light up as I did. As my eyes lit with bright white, bluish light the demon let out a terrified scream, it was quickly silenced when the blade plunged into his throat causing an orange light to emit from him as he died.

My grace retracted as I went back to normal, panting heavily at how much it had weakened me. I ripped the blade from his throat before I spun back around coming face to face with Dean and Castiel, I jumped at how close they were. I thought they'd still be by the door, looks like they came to help.

"Are you ok?" Castiel asked, that surprised me.

"Yeah," I gasped.

"Your neck is pretty bad," Dean grimaced as he looked at it.

"I'll be ok," I breathed out.

"I can…"

"No," I smacked Castiel's outstretched hand away from me. "I just need a beer."

I spun back reaching into the fridge with the glass missing now that my head had shattered it, I quickly pulled out a case of Sol and pushed past them. I threw the twenty at the counter as I passed it, even stopping to grab some pie on the way out the door.

Quickly I made my way to the Impala, the sound of Castiel and Dean's footsteps following quickly behind me. Dean slid in before me as I made my way round, coming face to face with Castiel as I did he opened the door for me since my hands were full. I just nodded and quickly slid inside, placing the beers and pie beside me as he shut the door and slid in behind me.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"Just a demon," I murmured.

"You look pretty beat up," Sam pointed out to me.

"Cass did offer to heal her," Dean huffed.

"I think I did that myself," I huffed back.

"Your kidding right?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Have you seen your neck and the blood running down from your head?"

"No but he did put my head through a fridge door."

"If you won't let him heal you, will you let me check your head and if you have any serious cuts then will you let him heal you."

I just nodded to Sam knowing that he wouldn't give up and I turned towards him as he leaned towards me, Dean and Castiel watched carefully which got awkward very quickly as Sam slid his fingers through my hair. I shut my eyes as he did, I was surprised to find it relaxing and I was becoming annoyed at being surprised by all these new feelings. I almost let out a complaint when his hands left my head but I managed to stifle it, when my eyes fluttered opened all three of them watching me intently made me blush.

"What's wrong?" I squeaked at them.

"Nothing," Sam said as he shook his head. "Looks like you did heal yourself, you don't have any head wounds."

"Told you," I grimaced at the pain of speaking. I don't even think the words I'm speaking are understandable right now.

"Does your neck hurt?" Castiel asked, his hand gripping the back of the seat close to my arm.

"What do you think, I was just strangled." I patted his hand at my sarcastic words, that just put him back in a bad mood as he sat back in his seat. "Can we leave now before his black eyed friends come looking?"

"Ok," Dean chuckled as he started up the Impala but before heading off he turned to Sam and picked up the pie I'd picked up for him, "look at this Sammy, attacked by a demon and she still remembered the pie."

I watched Sam reacted to Dean's words, he just squinted his eyes before rolling them at his brother through shaking his head at him. I just started at them dumbfounded, obviously some inside joke between them that I wasn't getting.

Dean pulled the impala out of the fuel up station and I spun back round flicking the stereo on as I did, which Dean didn't complain about as we had a mutual music taste to Sam's dislike.

I ended up telling them about the bar and how I got the taste from working there and obviously being in the impala with Dean's tapes, I noticed as we rode down the highway I was starting the let them in and to trust them which I couldn't let happen, I didn't meet these boys by coincidence I just have to keep reminding myself that.


	10. Chapter 9: Coffee Mug

Eventually we all arrived in Santa Barbara with Dean checking us into a motel, he'd decided since they got all the money in my bag that they could afford it instead of squatting and I didn't put up a fight on that. I'd rather be somewhere warm than an old run down house, although I knew if I was with them much longer I'd have to squat one day.

It was in the early hours of the morning when we arrived and Dean had strongly encouraged me to find something presentable to wear, not that I had much which I pointed out and managed to scrape some of my money to buy clothes at some point. I'd only won the argument because Sam had helped me by pointing out it may blow their F.B.I cover if I didn't look professional, so Dean caved.

I grabbed my duffel bag from the bed they'd tossed it on and headed for the bathroom, I'm sure Sam and Dean won't mind getting changed in the same room.

I quickly undressed and began rummaging through the bag for something decent, I managed to find plain black jeans with no rips and a light blue shirt. The material of the shirt was thin and floaty, so soft on my skin that I didn't know I owned something like this. I glanced in the mirror to my surprise I actually looked like a grown up and not some rebellious teen all in black and leather, I found a bobble and tied my hair up into a ponytail a few strands fell around my face as I did. I didn't bother putting them back into the ponytail, they actually framed my face nicely.

I wasn't sure if my boots would go with the look but luckily they did, quickly I did up the buttons of the shirt. I gave myself one last look over noticing undone buttons on the sleeves I hadn't notice because they don't go past elbows, I did them up and also decided it would be a good idea to do up the rest of the buttons to try hide the red and slightly bruised line around my neck.

I stepped closer to the mirror as I did up the last button on my shift which barely covered the mark which sat just above the collar of my shirt, I sighed before shrugging it off. I wasn't to bothered about seeing it, it was going to bug the boys though I pushed that from my mind as I grabbed the duffel bag and made my way out of the bathroom.

"We all ready for some breakfast," I chimed out happily at the thought of food as I tossed the duffel bag back onto the bed before looking up at Sam and Dean, their faces disturbingly had the same expression of shock or surprise. "Is something wrong?" I motioned to my outfit.

"No," Sam shook his head in response. "You just look like an adult."

"I had that thought too," I smiled up at him.

"Now that we're over that let's go get some breakfast," Dean chuckled as he rubbed his hands together.

"Oh yes, let's." I nodded in agreement as I followed them out to the impala.

Castiel was sat very still in the back seat I noticed, he actually looked surprised as I slid in. His eyes lingered on my neck scanning the line across it before noticing that I was watching him, he turned his head to look out the window as Dean pulled out the car park. I couldn't help but wonder why Castiel was even concerned about it, although that thought was quickly washed away as the impala moved out of the car park and towards some place that I hoped had amazing food. Quickly we moved through the streets, everything blurred past as my stomach growled threatening to almost eat itself just as Dean pulled the car into a carpark in front of a quaint little dinner.

Before he could pull the handbrake up I was out of the car and halfway to the door, before Sam's hand grasped my shoulder pulling me too a stop. _Curse his long legs, the man was practically part giraffe cause no way can a human be that tall._

"Hey don't look at me like that, you're the one who just tried to ditch."

I couldn't help but glare at him in my hunger induced state, "I wasn't, I'm just starving."

"Well they're coming now so let's head in a get a seat."

I just nodded as Sam pulled the door open open for me catching sight of Castiel and Dean catching up as I stepped through, quickly grabbing a table as the rest caught up with us.

Sam slid in beside me as I pulled the menu up around my face to get a better look, everything looked amazing.

The waitress came to take our drinks order, I could barely hear her as I was mentally eating the whole menu but Sam ordered me a coffee knowing how hungry I currently am. And as she came back with the drinks we all placed a food order, I couldn't care what they ordered I just wanted pancakes with a side of chocolate and maple syrup.

I wasn't interested in Sam and Dean talking about the case so I tuned them out as I started pouring sugar and cream into my coffee, that's when I noticed for the first time that Castiel was sitting across from me. _You_ _ **have**_ _got to be kidding me,_ luckily he was staring out of the window instead of glaring at me and strangely I noticed that he had a coffee in front of him but _why?_ I couldn't understand, as an angel he didn't need food or drinks to sustain him.

"You gonna slow down with that sugar or do you want diabetes?" Dean smirked at me.

"Oh well you know me Dean, I'm not sweet enough." I threw him a wink before taking a sip and sweet holy hell it was mighty sugary, I must've tossed about twenty teaspoons in this.

"You don't say," he laughed before his attention went back to Sam who had an eyebrow raised at him, "oh right yeah, sorry Sammy as we were saying…"

"Why do you have coffee, you don't need it." It was meant to be a thought but instead it came out my mouth, _damn my quick mouth_.

And of course Castiel knew I was referring to him because he turned to stare at me before answering, "because it makes me seem human, it would draw attention when three others are eating and drinking but the other isn't."

"Huh… That's pretty smart."

He turned his head away again towards the window as our food arrived, I'd have thought he was rude if a plate of delicious smelling, golden looking pancakes weren't staring me in the face right now.

As I dug in I noticed Dean had a couple bacon rolls, which looked amazing so curiously I check out what Sam had. As I looked over I had no clue what sort of breakfast abomination he was eating, it had some form of salad on it. _Way to ruin your food Sam,_ I didn't dwell on it too much as I polished off my pancakes with a gulp of my sickly, sweet cup of coffee.

"So where are we off too after this huh? Are we off to look at the body?" Now that I'd eaten I could think more clearly.

"No way, your staying here." Dean scoffed at me.

"Excuse me, I don't think so. Why bring me all the way out here to keep me on the side lines?"

"Because you don't have an F.B.I badge," Sam cut in. "That be pretty hard to explain."

"Yeah what he said, beside you won't be alone you'll have your own personal bodyguard, if you're worried about another demon attack," Dean quickly backed up his brother.

"Oh which one of you are staying with me?" They both laughed at me before realizing that I was being serious.

"Oh you're serious? No it's not one of us, Cass is gonna be watching you." Dean answered me by pointing at Castiel with his fork.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," I groaned. "Yippee I can't wait for that day off fun to begin but, first let me out."

"Why?" They asked simultaneously.

"I have to relieve myself," I sighed.

Sam got up, not looking at me as he did and let me out, I didn't really need I just had to get away from them before I exploded. I stormed through the door for the ladies, gripping onto the closest sink as tightly as I could, glaring into the mirror in front of me. _How dare they leave me with him, he doesn't even like me._

I tried to shake this angry feeling by reminding myself that they aren't my friends, I had to remember that these men are my captors. They were going to do what's best for them not me, even if that meant leaving me with their emotionally unstable angel guard dog.

I took one last deep breath in and let it out before making my way back out, as the door swung open I could see Sam's eyes on me immediately. _See they don't trust me so I can't trust them_ , I just threw him a smile before quickly looking down and as I wasn't really paying attention I walk straight into something hard but soft. Quickly I let out a gasp as someone's warm hand grabbed my wrist, I quickly looked up to see who had me in their clutches.

It was a man with beautiful sandy coloured hair, only slightly taller than me, his deep chocolate brown eyes were full of concern I noticed as I inspected his perfectly chiseled face and his perfect pouty lips began to move, quickly I listened hard to hear what he was saying to me.

"My you're mighty pretty aren't you," I just laughed nervously, unsure how to interact with humans. "Almost... angelic."

"You could say that," I shrugged, trying to step back but his grip tightened.

He took a sip from his coffee, which had a burning earthy smell to it… _Whiskey, I'd worked a bar long enough to know._ "I've never seen you around here before… I could show you around…" He said eyeing me up and down, "oh yeah, I could show you a thing."

My anger climbed dramatically, I knew I had to control myself with all these eyes on us, "could you please let go off my wrist, your holding to tightly… it hurts." I exclaimed loudly, hoping those three would hear me.

"I'll show you tight," his grip worsened, the waitress who was refilling his coffee barely looked at me and scurried away as quickly as she could.

Everything was too intense and I couldn't hold my anger anymore, I'd begun to slip to fast and I'd snapped, he raised his mug to his lips which was twisted into a snarling smirk, it quickly changed to shock as his mug exploded, covering him in hot, brown liquid, he let go, letting out a scream as he did and as I spun away from him I caught my eyes, faintly shining blue in the mirror behind the bar. Instinctively I looked down, as I did an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing," Sam exclaimed, for a moment I thought he meant me until the man who had just hassled me turned into a bumbling idiot.

"What's it to you," he explained to Sam.

Sam's other arm shifted, reaching into his pocket I assumed, "well since she is with me, everything."

I could practically hear the air leaving the man's lungs as Sam gently pulled me away, I caught sight of him slipping his F.B.I badge back into his pocket as I slid back into my seat, Dean and Castiel also came into view as I got into my seat, Castiel angrily scowling at my loss of control.

"Can you not control yourself," he growled.

"Not that time," I explained as I rubbed my swollen wrist.

"I say he deserved it," Sam nudged me gently.

"Yup, couldn't agree more," Dean chuckled smugly. "Plus he almost wet himself when you got involved Sammy."

They laughed together before Sam nudged me gently, "does it hurt," I looked up to see he was motioning to my wrist"

"Hmmm…" I sighed caressing my wrist, "pain is something I'll have to get used to." I turned to the window, wanting to see if my eyes had faded, they had.

Dean and Sam sat for a bit longer as I stared out the window, not paying attention to them but feeling their worry, _I don't think I'll ever understand these men, so untrusting, yet so caring.._ My mind wandered for a bit, wondering, wishing I could remember the things I'd been accused off and the things that led me to this moment, why was I trapped in that place… A bird flying past distracted me from my thoughts, I watched as its wings beat through the wind, soaring gracefully.

"Ok," Dean's voice interrupting my thoughts. "All clear now that, that scumbag left, so we are going to check out this case, so behave yourself you two."

As they left a waitress appeared with more coffee for the table, I reached to take some as she left and Castiel's hand stopped mine, gently gripping my tender wrist, I watched as his hand began to light up, healing me, I quickly slipped my hand out off his.

"Why did you do that," I hissed. "I told you not too!"

"Your bruised enough," he grumbled motioning to my neck.

I wasn't happy about it but, I didn't want to argue anymore. I reached for the coffee again now with my wrist not as tender as before, I really couldn't complain it was pretty painful but now my neck was throbbing in agony again, the other pain had taken my mind off it, I sighed at my thoughts as I sipped my coffee.


	11. Chapter 10: Fire

We'd sat here for over an hour without saying a word to one another, I was beginning to become bored now.

"So is this what we have to do all day?" I whined out loud, "can we not go do something or see something, I've been away from this world for a long time you know?"

"No.. We're just going to stay here until Sam and Dean are back," Castiel demaded.

I huffed at him as I sunk back into my chair, the waitress came over, topping up our coffee for what must've been the fiftieth time by now.

I watched as she walked away back behind the counter and turned back to Castiel, huffing loudly again. "Don't you think this is going to freak out all these humans? We've been here for nearly two hours.. Is that not suspicious?"

He just glared at me for a second before sipping his coffee and turning his head towards the window, I glanced outside to where he was looking. Just an empty car park, not a lot going on or to look at, a few birds picking at some litter, cars blurring past on the road outside, I huffed again as I took hold of my coffee cup and glared into it.

I perched my elbow on the table and let my cheek rest in my palm, I scanned the little diner, nothing much going on in here either, someone sitting at the bar, a couple at a table, someone changing the music on the jukebox and a couple of waitress flitting back and forth between the tables and the bar.

I turned to stare at Castiel again, taking a sip of coffee as I did, nothing, he hadn't moved. I nudged his leg with my foot, that caused him to look at me.

' _You are being far too still, move more_ ,' I thought towards him.

He must've heard me as he started to fidget and spun his body around to face me before staring down into the newspaper that was left on the table and started flicking through it, _well I suppose that's better that just staring out the window. I guess I'll just have to amuse myself then,_ I glanced at some of the newspaper articles but nothing caught my eye, not that reading them upside down was the easiest thing to do.

The little bell on the door jingled, alerting me that someone was coming in, there hadn't been new customers for over an hour, _is this really the most exciting thing that's happened to me today,_ I groaned internally.

A chill ran up my back causing goosebumps to erupt along my neck and down my arms, _something isn't right.._ I could feel it in my stomach, _was it the people that'd just came in?_ I stared at Castiel in the hopes that would get his attention, _nope, of course not.._

 _Oh my god Castiel.._ I took a peek around the side of the booth, two men and woman woman draped in black, mostly leather clothes and black eyes to match, faces contorted.. _Demons!_ I suppressed the gasp that dared to escape as I slowly turned back to Castiel, time to shout.. ' _ **Castiel!**_ '

"Your thoughts are so loud," he murmured at me not looking up from his paper, "what's wrong now?" Sounding as irritated as ever as he took his stare away from his paper and fixed it on me.

' _Demons.. Three of them…'_

Smoke filled the room interrupting my thoughts, along with the screams of the startled customers and servers in the diner, I suppressed a scream the best I could as someone grabbed a hold of my wrist and dragged me under the table.

"Shhh, be quiet and stay here," Castiel hushed the command into my ear, I looked around at him as he was slipping out from under the table and out of the booth.

I tried to stare out into the fog but I couldn't see much past the table legs, the air was starting to get thick, a few flickers of orange light alerted me that a fire had broken out, _oh great.. Where is Castiel? Maybe he's going to leave me to die here.._ My thought quickly cut off as I was dragged out from under the table, the stench of decay was awful enough to turn my stomach.

 _A Demon.. Great.._ The monster had grabbed hold of my chin and me forced me to look at him, all I could focus on was his decaying teeth.. They were awful.. I wondered if that was where the decay smell was coming from or if it was just how demons smell.

The smoke was become very think, my vision was beginning to blur as I caught sight of something silver forcing its way out of the demons throat, protruding towards my face was an angel blade. As it was pulled back out of his throat the freshly pierced hole lit up and flickered orange as he fizzled out before the body hit the ground with a deafening thud.

A hand wrapped itself around my upper arm, that hand felt safe, "are you ok?" Castiel's voice rung in my ears. "Your suffering from smoke inhalation, focus," the voice became clearer as his grip tighten.

I spluttered, trying my hardest to take in the sights around me, the sound of the sirens nearing bringing me further back into the situation, I looked up at Castiel feeling panicked as he began to look around.

"This way," he demanded as he tugged on my arm pulling me where he wanted to go. "I think I see a way out."

"But.." I coughed, "the other demons?"

"Taken care off." I was jerked back as something crashed into the ground in front of me, the fast movement had caused me to slump over into Castiel, his other arm wrapped itself around my other arm, pulling me up right. "We have to get out of here, Lailah, do not lose consciousness!"

He was right, I grasped at the last of the consciousness that I had, my hand that was against Castiel's chest tightened around the edges of his shirt. I could feel the material fold up into my fist as it formed, a few buttons dug into my palm.

 _Focus_ , I told myself, I took a deep breath and as I exhaled I let out a shriek through my clenched teeth as I moved both our bodies from that building.

When we hit the ground, everything spun, my legs gave away as they hit the ground but I didn't fall, Castiel's grip had tightened on me, I noticed he was pulling me against him, he started to move me pretty much dragging me with him.

"Here," he murmured as he sat us both down. "This should help."

"Thanks, I'm sorry I wasn't much more use back there.." I started to look around, noticing we hadn't gone that far from the diner, we were sat on a bench at the edge of a park, that faced the now flaming building.

"You got us out of there, you inhaled too much smoke to help fight in there."

' _Thanks..'_ I thought towards him, I just couldn't say it out loud.

He placed his hand on top of mine and I didn't fight it, I couldn't, I was too weak.

' _What for?'_ His voice rang through my head.

' _For saving me from the demon, I couldn't do anything.. Why are you touching me?'_ I didn't mean to think the question towards him.

' _Your voice was very faint, it seemed like you didn't want to speak out loud and I know touch makes mind talking easier.'_

 _Wow.. Why was he being so considerate.._ I looked up at him as I thought the next part to him, ' _thank you for understanding.'_

He just nodded, looking out towards the diner, I looked in the same direction to see a police officer coming this way.. _Oh no,_ I sighed internally.

' _Just go along with this,'_ I thought towards to Castiel as I flipped my hand over to hold his, I pulled myself closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder as I did and slung my other hand over his chest, holding onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He hissed out loud at me.

' _That officer is going to come and question us, lets just look like a couple that's been hiking in the park rather than a couple of weirdos watching a building on fire, now put your other arm around me and smile.'_

He did as he was told, I wasn't sure if he was smiling though. I could feel the officer getting closer, so I let a small smile spread across my lips and my eyes fall shut.

"Sorry to bother you both but, could I ask you a couple of question?" He asked as he neared and came to a halt.

"Uhm.." Castiel started to croak.

' _Just say yes that's fine and slowly move your arm off me,'_ I mentally barked at him, as I slowly started to pretend to stir in his arms.

"Yes, that would be fine," he replied, as he shifted away from me.

"Oh hello officer, is something wrong?" I questioned as I pretended to rub my eyes awake.

"Just the diner over there was attacked and set on fire, did you happen to see anything?"

"Oh that's awful, isn't it honey?" I gasped at Castiel and he nodded along with me, "I'm really sorry but we didn't see anything."

"How long have you both been sat here?" He questioned looking at us suspiciously.

"Oh I don't know.. Not long right hun? Just taking a break from all the walking," I giggled, ' _just say something about not being here long, maybe for ten minutes or something. '_

"Yeah your right.. Pumpkin.. We haven't been here long," Castiel answered smiling down at me before turning to the officer again, "maybe about ten minutes or so..."

"Are you certain you didn't see anything?" The officer pressed.

"No, I was to engrossed in my.. My honey.." I tried my hardest to gush over him and smile at him like he was my love, I'd seen enough movies, _maybe I was doing this right.._ He looked convinced enough.

"Alright then, sorry to bother you," he said as he backed away.

"Oh that's quite alright, officer," I told him as I shifted away from Castiel to look at him leaving, I shook my hair from face as I moved. "I hope you get to the bottom of it."

Just as he was giving me a small smile, I caught his eyes zoom in on my neck. _Oh crap.._ I thought as I squeezed Castiel's hand tighter.

The officer that was about to leave turned back towards us, "that's quite an interesting mark on your neck.. How did that happen?" He said eyeing up Castiel, "Did he do that?"

"No! No sir, you're mistaken," I let out a nervous chuckle, hoping that it didn't sound to nervous, "I fell asleep with some headphones in and they got wrapped around me pretty bad, in fact if this one hadn't come home when he did, I surely would've strangled to death."

"Yeah.. I've been saying for months that you shouldn't be sleeping with those things in, too dangerous.." Castiel scolded.

"Okay.. If your sure.." the officer said full of concern.

I just nodded to him and he actually left this time.

"Oh hell.." I sighed as my head fell against Castiel shoulder again, the officer kept glancing back so I had to keep this up, "that was close."

"Yeah," he sighed out relieved. "You really need to let me heal that."

"Yeah, ok," he started to raise his hand towards me and I shook my head at him, causing him to stop. "Later.. When we don't have an audience." I motioned towards all the law enforcement and then thought towards him, ' _I'm impressed that you can actually lie._ '

A soft chuckle escaped him, ' _something I learnt from my time with the Winchesters._ '

' _Well at least that means you aren't like the rest of those sticks up the ass, angels.. Well you know what their like.'_

' _Yeah,'_ his reply was a chuckle, I could not only hear it but I could feel it, it caused me to let a chuckle of my own out as I took over my body.

I wasn't sure how long we'd sat here, it'd been a while, the emergency services had mostly left now.

It was starting to get chilly, if I wasn't still leaning against Castiel I'd be freezing, we hadn't moved much in the time we'd been sat here, mostly due to me still being in a weakened state, a cough from someone nearby lifted me from my thoughts, I started to realise just how close I was to Castiel, my head against his shoulder, my hand still in his, heat seeping from his hand into mine, I wanted so badly to move from him but the cold breeze up my back stop me from that.

Another cough broke through my thoughts again, this time closer and followed by an eerily familiar chuckle.

"Well you two sure look cosy, what have we missed?" Dean grinned at us as he came into sight, Sam right beside him.

I was a little confused by his tone as I raised my head to look at him, he raised on of his eyebrows at our interlocked hands, I looked down at our hands and pulled mine out of Castiel's suddenly feeling awkward about the whole thing, the cold air seeped quickly into my fingers and body as I shifted away from Castiel.

"Nothing," I murmured quietly.

"What happened to you both?" Sam asked, trying to get to the point quicker than Dean would.

"Demon attack," Castiel grunted as he got up and they all began heading towards the impala.

I watched them go as the wind curled itself through my hair, there was something sweet mixed in with the smell of burnt remains, I couldn't place what the sweetness was.

"Are you coming?" Sam called back to me.

I looked towards them as they all stood by the Impala, "I don't feel I have a choice.." I grumbled to myself as I got up.

I quickly made my way over to them and slid into the impala, placing myself in one of the back seats. Castiel slid into the seat nearest me through the other side of the impala, I didn't pay him or the brothers much attention as they got into the car.

Castiel gave them the details of the attack as we headed back to the motel, as soon as we'd got there I headed inside. I felt hot and sticky from the fire and I had to wash it off, I was so weak from flying both me and Castiel that I had to grab the sink for balance on my way to the shower.

Bright red blotches appeared in the basin one after the other, I looked up to see that it'd come from my nose. I pushed my hair out the way and stopped at the dried blood trail down my neck that had come from my ears, _I'm gonna end up burning myself out at this rate._

I quickly washed the blood away from the sink and sighed as I pushed myself towards the shower. Quickly stripping off as I did, the water was amazing on my skin. I could've stood here for hours and let it wash over me, _if I wasn't so exhausted._

I turned off the shower, stepped out noticing that I'd left my duffel bag in here from this morning. _At least I'd get clean clothes,_ I quickly pulled on a pair of leggings and a grey baggy t-shirt.

As I stepped out the bathroom the most delicious scent hit my nose, my stomach growled in response to the smell, it was so loud that it got three wide eyed stares from the men in front of me.

Their gaze making me blush as I put a hand to my stomach, _I've been hungry before but not like this._

"What is that smell?" I pretty much growled out hungrily.

"The best thing you'll ever eat, here!" Dean said as he tossed a paper bag at me, it landed on the bed closest to me.

I carefully picked up the bag and looked inside, "so what is it?"

"It's a burger," Dean scoffed as he took a bite of his own.

"A burger…" I said as I lifted it into my hand and stared at amazed.

I carefully took a bite, _it was delicious!_ I'd never tasted anything so good, I finished it off in a matter of minutes. I sighed happily as I sat down on the edge of the bed, my stomach would've sighed in agreement if stomachs could sigh.

"I'll never get used to seeing an angel eat," Dean said as he shook his head.

I only just caught what he said as I began to sink into the bed, my head hit the pillow and my eyes became heavy, _it was very hard to fight this feeling, not that I want too._

"Is it weird for you to be able to eat, Lailah?"

"Shhh, quiet Dean… look, I think she's asleep," Sam hushed.

That was the last thing I heard as the room disappeared and I gave into the softness of the bed, pillow and something soft falling over my body, caressing me further into sleep.


	12. Chapter 11: Operation Rescue

I groaned out loud as I rolled over, the sunlight piercing my eyes as I slowly opened them. I regretted opening them almost immediately, as my eyes burned from the light. I let out a frustrated groan as I rolled away from it, pulling the other pillow over my face as I did.

A loud crackling noise went off in my ear and something sharp tickled my cheeked, I sat up slightly startled. The piece of paper fell beside me, _oh the boys must have left me a note._

It was a note from Sam saying that they had a lead on the case and that they'd be back by Wednesday, I looked around and they definitely weren't here. I guess they went out last night and aren't back yet, I yawned as I got up and got changed into some jeans, a maroon T-shirt and pulled on my leather jacket.

I found a stash of money, I'm sure they wouldn't mind me using it to get some breakfast. My stomach was very sore this morning and making crazy noises, I was very hungry for some reason.

 _I can't imagine it'd been that long since I'd had that burger,_ I yawned and stretched before I made my way out of the room and across the street to a little diner.

I quickly found myself a table, ordered some bacon, pancakes and a coffee. The waitress offered me the news paper and I just nodded, I didn't want to argue with her I just wanted her to bring me my food as quickly as she could.

My coffee was brought out first, I quickly added sugar and some cream before sipping away at it. _Ah I might as well have a look at the paper,_ I sigh as I pick it up but quickly dropped it when the waitress began placing food down in front of me.

I grunt a quick thanks at her, the newspaper forgotten about as I tuck into my breakfast. As soon as I'd blinked it disappeared, I felt a little sad that there wasn't more to eat but I was just being greedy as my stomach felt like it was going to burst. I slumped back into the chair with a sigh of happiness and took a hold of my coffee, sipping at it as I did.

I set the mug down when it was done, my hand gilded over the table and to the paper. I started at it for a brief second before picking it up and having a look, a few moments passed before I put it back down, _just like I thought nothing interesting._

 _How can Castiel read this nonsense,_ _maybe you just get used it._ I wondered why he'd gone with the Winchester's as I pushed the new paper into the middle of the table away from me but I froze as I spotted the date, I yanked the paper towards me getting a closer look because that date couldn't be correct.

"Would you like more coffee, hon?" I looked up at the waitress, I must've look completely lost or distressed because she went onto ask, "You alright hon?" her brows coming together.

"Is this the right date?" I blurted out.

She squinted to look at it and nod, "why yep it is."

"It's Thursday?"

"Uhm… Yes?" she said nervously.

I didn't say anything as I got up abruptly, she jumped back from me. I handed her a few notes for the food as I quickly left with the newspaper clenched tightly in my hand, I pretty much leapt through the motel door when I made it back.

I grabbed the note looking at it again, hoping to find something else on it. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, maybe what to do if something went wrong… I wasn't sure all I knew was that I'd slept for a solid two days and the Winchesters haven't been back. I'm sure I'd have been abruptly woken up if they'd come back, _where had they even gone?_

I paced around the room trying to figure out what to do, _I could leave._ _This could be my chance,_ I paused and stared at the door but my stomach twisted painfully. _Why? What was that? Was I actually worried about them… I couldn't be._ I continued pacing the room, my thoughts not letting me rest for a moment.

I finally stopped when the room went dark, I looked out the window into the dark night. It was night time and they still aren't back, I sunk into the bed letting out a stressed sigh as I did. I still didn't know what to do, _I should probably look for them._ Something had to be wrong if they'd been gone this long, they didn't seem the type to not get things done quickly.

I looked around the room again, opening a few drawers as I went around. Trying to find something left by them that'd let me know where they went, I let out a groan of frustration when I came up empty. I looked over to the drawers by Dean's bed, _worth a look,_ I thought to myself as I slid the drawer open.

 _Bingo!_ My eye's landing on a map that had been drawn on, I opened the drawer further causing something to roll over the top of the map. _Even better,_ I thought to myself as I picked up the angel blade. Sadly it wasn't my own blade, I slid it into my inside jacket pocket anyway.

I sat back on the bed as I took the map from the drawer, my eyes landing on a circled spot. It was somewhere deep in the forest nearby, _it's the best shot I got at finding them._

I pocketed the map in my back pocket as I got up, I quickly left the motel room the door slammed shut as I left. The cold night air nipped my neck as I made my way down the street, _why am I doing this? Maybe they'd just up and left without me_ , I shook the thought away.

I'd stopped in front of a dark blue car, I looked around to find the street empty. I let myself slid against the car pulling my elbow back hard into the corner of the passenger side window, it smashed with ease. I pulled the lock up unlocking the car and quickly made my way around to the driver's side ripping the door open, I climbed in as fast as I could pulling the door with me.

I moved my hands around the car to see if the owner was stupid enough to leave the keys in, as I pulled the drivers sun visor down the key fell right past my nose and landed into my lap a soft laugh escaped my as I grabbed the key up forcing it into the ignition. A quick twist and the car was barreling off towards the forest, I flicked the lights on before I hit the dark forest road, _did I really just steal a car for these boys!_

The tree's were getting very thick the further I went in, I finally came to a barrier which caused me to let out a frustrated sigh. I slipped the map out of my pocket, finding my location on the map I realized I was only a five mile trek from the circled area.

I stepped out of the car keeping the map in hand, I touched my hand against my jacket feeling for the blade. As I pressed against my jacket I could feel the blade against my hand and ribs as it pushed into me from the pressure, at least I'm not completely defenseless.

I squinted towards the barrier and gasped when I realized it was the impala, I made my way towards and stopped at the trunk. The boys have an arsenal in here which would be useful, I grabbed the latched and pulled. It wouldn't budge causing me to let out a frustrated groan, I let my hand fall on top of the trunk. A faint vibration ran through it causing me to hiss out loud, _its warded!_ I now knew I couldn't get into it if I tried, Dean had made sure his weapons were safe from angels and I'm betting most other things.

I huffed out loud as I stormed into the forest, not knowing what I was getting into with only an angel blade I let the map guide me to what is probably the murder circle. I'm glad I had the map, everything looks so eerily similar especially in the dark.

My ears were searching for any foreign noises, anything the didn't sound like leaves rustling in the wind had me an edge, a few animals caused twigs to snap in the darkness. I was trying to keep my heart from beating loudly as I clung to the trees for cover as much as I could, I'm sure it was werewolves that the boys were hunting so I had to be careful.

I rounded what was the last corner on the map and quickly ducked behind a tree as a wooden house came into view, I peeked around the tree looking out for any figures in the dark. I couldn't see anyone linger outside, a few figures past by the windows inside the house though.

I quickly and quietly made my way around the back of the house using the trees for cover, I stuffed the map into my back pocket as I surveyed the back of the house. A barn caught my eye, bright lights streamed from the cracks in the door and the few windows it had.

I slowly made my way to the back of it, I spied a window with a stair way of hay underneath. I carefully made my way up it, once at the top I peered into a horrific sight.

Dean was bound by his arms and hanging from a meat hook by the chains the bound him, his shirt was ripped open. Claw marks raked his bloody chest, I suppressed the gasp that want to come out.

The wolf that had done it was just laughing while Dean glared at him.

"Your gonna be a fun one to break," he sneered at Dean.

He nodded to two other wolves, they pulled Dean off the hook and dragged him off. I watched as they stopped in front of three dog crates lined up together and stuffed him into one, when they stepped away I realized the other two crates were occupied.

Sam was glaring out of one at the wolves, he was also very beaten up. And Castiel's was covered in angel warding, _that's why they'd been gone so long. Obviously these wolves had expected Castiel and prepared for that,_ I was a little dumbstruck that these mongrels had taken the time to learn angel warding.

The big wolf who had beaten up Dean started to sent the air, I slipped down as he turned my way.

"Hey boss can we fry them now," a boys voice giggled.

"Yeah… I think it's your turn tonight." The big wolf snarled.

I slowly peer over again, the bigger wolf had his back to me again and was watching the two younger wolves who were smirking at one another. One disappeared and reappeared with buckets of water which he threw over the brothers and Castiel, he then nodded to the other by a big switch.

My eyes widened in horror as my brain caught up with what they were about to do, the heavy switch clicked with a horrifying echo.

I could only watch in horror as the crates began to fry the men inside, I slammed my hand around my mouth not wanting to make a noise. _Those monsters! How could they…_ My anger bubbling dangerously.

"Ok, that'll do for tonight," the older wolf barked after what felt like too long.

The switch got flipped back and the three wolves disappeared leaving the three men alone, they were now all slumped over at the bottom of the crates.

I quietly slipped through the window landing onto the upper floor of the barn, as I made my way to the ladder hole I scanned the barn for anymore wolves just encase I missed any. As I near the hole I didn't spot anyone apart from the men in the cages so I carefully slid down the ladder, my feet touched the ground again without making a sound. I crept towards the men, still keep a look out as I rounded the corner to the crates that held them.

"So is this where the party has been…" They all looked up wide eyed at me as I smiled. "Hello boys, did you miss me?"

"Lailah…" Sam gasped.

"Don't just stand there Red, get us out…" Dean grumbled.

"Hmmm… Let me enjoy this sight for another minute," I smiled teasingly, earning a glare from Dean. "Calm down, I'm kidding." I sighed out as I dropped in front of Dean's crate.

I pulled the bolts out and the door sprung open, he started to crawl out so I pulled the bolts out of Sam's. I got up and headed for Castiel's dropping myself down in front of it, I reached for the bolt and as I got a few centimeters from it my hand stopped. I tried to push it further but it wouldn't, I forced again that's when the warding lit up and flung me backwards.

I groaned as I sat up, I didn't think the warning would've worked from the outside. Obviously the other three didn't think so either with the surprised look on their faces.

"I didn't think werewolves could do angel warding this strong," Castiel grumbled as Sam let him out.

They looked a mess to be honest, the one I couldn't stop staring at was Castiel. The warding must've stopped him from healing, it was strange to see an angel with full grace so injured. My eyes trailed along the scratches on his chest, up his neck and onto this face where I was met by his blue eyes which cause heat to spread over my cheeks as I abruptly looked away.

"You guys are a mess," I huffed as I pushed myself back up.

"Those mutts are gonna pay," Dean growled.

"How did you find us?" Sam questioned.

I pulled the map out of my back pocket and held it up to them, "this."

"I'm glad you found us," Sam smiled at me.

"Took you long enough," Dean grumbled.

"I only woke up today."

All of their eyes widened at me.

"You what?" Dean spluttered out.

"Let's talk about this later Dean, right now let's get out of here." Sam insisted.

"No right now lets kick some ass," Dean spat out. "Cass you strong enough to fix this mess," he motioned to their injures.

Castiel without a word walked in between them both reaching out for each of their shoulders and with a touch to each all three men were in one piece again. A surge of jealousy over whelmed me as Castiel turned to face me, not a bead of sweat on his face or anything from using his grace but if I tap into mine I'm out cold for days.

"Well time to put these mutts down," Dean growled interrupting my thoughts.

"How are you going to do that? I doubt you have your silver bullets now…" I cautioned him.

Dean smiled before saying, "I've heard their not immune to a chainsaw."

"Decapitation kills them as well," Sam said catching the confused look on my face.

"And this will do nicely," Dean chuckled as he strode off. He stopped five foot away us grabbing something, he spun it in his hands as he turned to show us the axe he now held. "I can't see anything else for you Sammy."

"You can use this," I told Sam as I pulled the angel blade from my pocket.

"No, you'll need it…"

"You'll need it more," I cut in. "They can turn you…" I scolded as I shoved the blade into his hand. "I'll… I'll manage."

"Ok, just stick close to one of us."

"I'll try," I nodded at him.

"Too bad you didn't find baby, you could've grabbed some decent weapons." Dean pouted.

"I did find your car…"

"Why didn't you…"

"If you wouldn't cut me off I'll tell you," I hissed at Dean. "You warded the the trunk so I couldn't open it if I wanted to."

"Oh well… We'll make do," Dean said twirling the axe again.

"You think so," a snarl came through the barn door that was now being shoved open.

Nine wild look werewolves stood glowering at us, claws and teeth out wanting their prey.

"Oh look pa' new meat," a wild blonde wolf to his left snarled, eyeing me like dessert.

"She smells good," a wolf in the back howl.

"That you come to save your damsels in distress, darling?" the man at the front of the pack sneered at me. "Well you did it for nothing they're going back in their cages and you'll be staying for dinner," the way dinner rolled of his tongue sent shivers up my spine.

All three men stepped closer to me, glaring at the mutt who threatened to eat me. Castiel stepped in front of me, that took me by surprise. Dean and Sam flanked my sides, I was still slightly visible to the wolves as I peered around Castiel.

"Oh don't be spoil sports boys, we'll save you a piece… Woman taste a lot better than men," he licked his lips as he spoke.

"Sorry your being cut off," Dean growled.

A young wolf threw itself in a fury at Dean, it didn't take long for Dean to swing the axe back and bring it down. Swing it right threw the wolf's neck, there was a horrible slicing sound, followed by two thuds as the wolf's head, then body hit the ground.

"Who's next?" Dean taunted them.

Snarls erupted from the remaining wolves, the leader held his hand up to still them. His eyes were on fire with hatred for Dean, he was desperate to rip him to pieces that much was obvious.

 _He's stalling, why is he stalling?_ Werewolves were known for their temper but why did he hold back and not attack, my skin crawled sensing danger. My ears reached out behind me, the hay was shuffling closer to us.

"Sam, Dean, behind us!" I whispered to them.

I kept my eyes on the main wolf as Sam and Dean spun around, his eyes widened in confusion that they'd heard them coming. Surprised yelps erupted behind me as Sam and Dean leapt for the wolves, I could hear Sam plunging the angel blade into one and the body hitting the ground with a thud. The axe Dean held sliced through another wolf, followed by a thud and a louder thud as the body hit the ground after the head. Sam took care of the last wolf and Dean went to help, me and Castiel had never stopped watching the leader.

That was it his anger got the better off him, he let out a roar as I watched his anger snap and they all charged at us. The Winchester were back at our side, all four of us now braced ourselves getting as prepared as we could for this fight.

I instinctively stepped forward pushing myself in front of Castiel, I could hear protests from the men behind me as I raised my hand out to the wolves, those protests that were quickly stifled as the power shot out of me. It was a wave of bright light that swirl around the wolves, holding them in place. The werewolves twisted faces where now full of confusion and terror, they all eyed me wildly.

Something hot and thick streamed from my eyes, nose and ears. My mouth tasted metallic as the blood filled it, _I couldn't hold them for wrong._

"Hurry," I grunted through gritted teeth.

The guys started to pick them off quickly knowing that this wasn't going to hold for long, I fell to my knees and the light disappeared around the last three now very angry werewolves. The guys all took one each, I let my eyes drop down. I could see that my top was now covered in dark red liquid, I could faintly hear three thuds. I looked back up to see the boys heading for me looking slightly blurry through my bloody eyes.

"Oh my god… Lailah…" Sam's voice like an echo as they closed in.

All three faces leaned over me, looking down. _Had I fallen over?_ I hadn't released.

Castiel's hand was soft on my forehead as his fingers gently skimmed it, he pressed harder. _Oh your trying to heal me aren't you._

I let out as strained sighed as the concerned faces of the three men staring down at me disappeared, as I blacked out once again.


	13. Chapter 12: Scandal of Grace

I threw myself upwards, drenched in sweat from my nightmare, the coldness of the room I woke in crept across my sweat covered skin causing a chill to run over me. My hands shaped into fists as they pulled the covers closer around me, as much as I was grateful for the coldness on my overly warm skin I was unsure of where I was.

My eyes darted around the room taking in the familiar sights of my room in the bunker, _how did I get back here? Was the hunt just a dream? Yeah that must be it,_ I thought hopefully as I swung my legs around the side of the bed.

I reached over flicking the switch on the bedside lamp, it flickered on lighting up the dark room, my eyes were drawn to a blood soaked jumper on the chair in the corner. I internally groaned when it dawned on me that it wasn't a dream, then groaned out loud as my feet touched the cold floor sending a sharp cold chill up my legs.

As I stood pain radiated throughout my body, I gasped out loud, stumbling from the shock of it. When I found my balance again I slowly and clumsily made my way to the door catching sight of my chalk white face in the mirror on the way past.

 _I really drained myself, that was foolish of me!_ I scold myself as I pried the door open, I made my way down the hallway towards the kitchen, delicious smells filling my sore nose. My stomach grumbled, glad that someone was up and cooking, _I wonder how long I'd been out cold this time._

My bare feet scrapping of the ground as I reached the doorway to the library, my shoulder bumping against the column of the doorway as I made my way round it. I found myself leaning against it letting the curve of it guide me around the corner to the sight of all three men, books and food laid out in front of them, just like the first time I'd woken up here.

As Sam's eyes landed on me he abruptly stood up and came towards me, his chair screeching across the floor as it was flung back. His abruptness startled the other two, their eyes following where he was going in such a hurry.

"Your finally awake!" Sam choked out, halfway to me.

"Yeah… Guess I was out for a few days again," I laughed weekly.

"A week," Sam told me as he reached me.

"A week!" I gasped out, the shock of it caused me to slip away from the column, Sam easily caught me.

"Should you be up and about?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Hungry," was all I could blurt out.

He just nodded as he pulled me up right, keeping an arm wrapped around me as he guided me towards the table. I winced with every step, none of them missed that, their eyes full of… _pity? I wasn't sure._

Sam guided me into a seat beside Castiel, I didn't protest as my eyes locked onto the food. As soon as Sam moved away I reached out, I winched from the pain of moving. I'd never experienced pain like this, _why was it so bad?_ A few hot tears slid down my face at that thought, only causing me to let out a pained gasp as I wiped them away.

Neither of the brothers could look at me, I didn't blame them, Castiel on the other hand was watching me carefully. He gently placed his warm hand on my shoulder, I suppressed the pained gasp that wanted to escape from the sudden pressure. Sam started making me coffee as a warm feeling filled my body, my eyes opened wide as I looked to Castiel. _Was he healing me?_ My body definitely wasn't as sore now, I noticed when he slid his hand away.

I looked down to a plate of food now in front of me, I smiled up at Sam and Dean before I turned into a rabid animal.

I couldn't even remember if I took a breath as I ate, when I tipped the coffee cup to my lips it was to help wash down my food.

When I placed the empty cup back down, I looked up to two sets of wide eyes on me.

"Well… That was… uhm… something," Dean chuckled.

"Its as if I didn't eat for a week…"

Dean burst out laughing, it took me a moment to realize I'd accidentally made a joke causing me to laugh along with him.

Sam had poured me another cup of coffee and when I finally stopped laughing, I sipped this one much slower. They were all watching me carefully, I hadn't noticed that before but now that I was feeling more like an alive person than beaten up one, I could see that their eyes were full of questions. They were trying to politely give me space, I must have looked an awful state if they were holding back.

I let out a cough as I set down my cup, "so how come you all ended up in cages?"

"It was a set up," Dean growled. "They were ready and waiting for us."

"Relatives of the werewolves back in Jacksonville," Sam explained.

"Oh… So they had it all planned and lay a trail for you."

"Yep and we walked right into it," Dean scoffed. "So I guess… uhm… Thanks for coming to get us, Red. Surprised you did come actually…"

"So am I," a small smile crept across my lips as I said it.

"Well I'm glad you did," Sam smiled at me.

"So.. Interesting power you've got there…"

"Dean not now," Sam hushed his brother.

"It's ok Sam," I told him as I looked up at him.

"You've been through alot, you should…"

"Rest?" I cut off Sam giving him a small chuckle.

"Just wondering how powerful it could be," Dean blurted out. "I mean that was with whatever little grace you have, that was some amount of power and what it did to you was insane…"

"You almost burned yourself out," Castiel glowered at me.

My head snapped around to him, it was now my turn to glare at him. My cold stare caught him briefly by surprise, he just returned the glare when he got over the shock.

"Speaking of lack of grace…" Sam said getting our attention. "What are you going to do about yours Lailah?"

"I'm not sure, it's trapped in a necklace which has a powerful seal on it…"

"You know where it is?" Dean cut in, "cause we could look into that."

"You think you could get my grace out of it, I couldn't even do that…"

"Your not a Winchester," Dean winked.

I laughed as I got out my seat, "I'll just go get it then."

Dean spat his coffee out, "it's here!"

I just nodded as I turned to the bookshelf behind me, brushing my finger along the books until I found the one I was looking for.

"It's in our library!" Dean choked out.

I just nodded again as a smile crept across my lips, I found the big book it was hidden behind. I slid that out to find the little brown book that I'd been trapped in staring at me, eyes amongst trees was all I could see for a brief moment.

I shut my eyes tight and took a deep breath as I reached towards the book that had held me prisoner, my fingers lightly brushed it making my hand freeze. I couldn't grab it I realized as I slowly opened my eyes, my hand was trembling unable to grab the horrid little book.

"Lailah," Sam's voice in my ear made me jump.

I slowly turned my head to look up at him, I was starting to get used to the brothers sneaking up on me now. Sam was watching my outstretched hand as it trembled before the book, I hadn't realized it held this much power of me.

"I can't…" I whispered.

"Is that it then?" Sam nodded towards the book.

I nodded to him before retracting my hand, Sam took hold of the book and slid it out of the shelf. I watched him go back to the table with it, unable to get any closer as the fear of being dragged back in was too much.

As he sat down I watch him carefully, his hand slowly pushed the cover open causing me to recoil. My body was rigid as he opened it, he thumbed through a couple of pages and nothing happened. I slowly began to relax, maybe it only works with an incantation I thought as I edged closer.

Sam quickly thumbed through the pages and still nothing happened, he then flipped it over looking at the back before looking back at me.

"Your grace is supposed to be in here?"

"It should be embedded in a slot on the front cover," I said as I stepped closer.

"It's not…" He said as he flipped it over.

My eyes widened at the empty space on the cover that Sam was now inspecting.

"No it should be there… I saw it when I left here… how is that… no..." I couldn't stop the nonsense, incomplete sentences.

I spun back around heading for the shelf it was on and sent books flying in all directions as my hands swept the shelves desperately, dread and worry filled me as my hands came up empty.

I stepped back staring at the mess I'd made, my eyes still wildly searching the shelf. Anger bubbled inside, my grace responded to my raw feelings. My eyes lit caused by the emotions inside me, it was to much for my grace. The blood that began drip from my nose indicated that, as I spun back around my eyes dimmed back to normal.

"Lailah you shouldn't use anymore…" Sam trailed off realizing I was in no mood to talk.

I looked around at them, they were watching me cautiously. I eyed the book again, the empty front cover felt like a punch in the stomach all over again.

I stormed away unable to understand or control the emotion that bubbled inside me, I found my way back into my room slamming the door harder than I meant. I stomped over to the dresser my fists collided with it as I stopped in front of it, the wood groaned under the impact. I glared up at the mirror, my face twisted with different emotions. Blood stained above my lip from my nose, I took a deep breath before standing up right.

I vigorously wiped the blood from nose, tossing the wipe away as hard as I could as I let out out a hiss through my clenched teeth. I took another deep breath as I leaned forward, my out stretch hands found the dresser again as I rocked forward. I let out a groan my mind was still screaming at me as to what could have happened to my grace and what was I going do, I didn't know all I knew was that my grace is gone.

The door slowly creaked open and someone stepped in towards me. The door clicked shut as they stopped a few feet from me, I didn't know if I could look at whoever it was.

"I think I have a temporary solution."

Castiel's voice wasn't the one I'd expected to hear, I looked around and up at who stood near me and it was in fact Castiel. His brilliant blue eyes were full of concern as I just blinked at him, the shock of him coming to help me hadn't quite worn off.

"H… How?" I stuttered out as he stepped towards me.

"Well I could give you some of my grace…"

My eyes widened as I stumbled away from him, "thats… thats crazy!"

"Perhaps," he said as he looked down.

"I can't… We can't…" I whispered out.

His eyes found mine again as he said, "your going to burn out, you aren't giving yourself time to recharge, I can't heal you completely and now that you don't know where your grace is I don't know what else to do before you…" he sighed as he trailed off.

I began to chew on my bottom lip, I knew he was right, I needed some serious recharging but I couldn't do what he was suggesting.

"It's not right Castiel," I choked out as I shook my head.

"I can't make you but you can't deny that it won't help," he said as he took another step closer.

I tried to step away again but found myself against the wall.

"Do you think it will actually help" I asked as I looked down.

"It will at least give you enough to recharge."

"And what about you… What will it do to you?" I chewed on my lip harder.

"I'll recharge quickly, I'm not worried." He told me softly.

 _Why was he being kind to me?_ It had certainly taken my mind off of my grace but what he was suggesting was wrong. It went against everything I knew but, Castiel was also right. My eyes simply lit up and it had weakened me. I looked up at him and he was just watching me carefully, waiting on my decision.

"Ok," I sighed as I took a step towards him. "If you're sure that this is what we should be doing."

"I don't think you can make it without this, Lailah," his eyes full of worry as he spoke.

"Why do you want to help me… Why not just let me well you know, we're not exactly…"

"I don't want to watch you suffer to death in front of me, that's no way for anyone." He said coldly.

I just nodded, "so how do we do this… I've never you know… Will I know when is enough?"

"I'll guide you through it," he said as soothingly as he could.

I watched as he loosened his tie, I suddenly became very nervous. I watched as he slid his tie off and placed it on top of the dressed, his hands moved up to his shirts buttons and began undoing them just popping the top two out. He beckoned me closer, his eyes had never left mine the whole time.

My stomach tightened as I took a stepped closer to him, I was about a foot away from him now. I looked down as the angel blade slipped out of his sleeve, he raised it to his throat. I watched as he made a small incision across his throat revealing his grace, the swirling blue of his grace was mesmerizing as it became visible.

I felt sick at the thought of what I was about to do overwhelmed me, his hand gripped the top of my arm as I began to take a step back.

' _Do not over think this Lailah,'_ Castiel's voice piercing my mind.

' _How can I not… How can I do this?'_ my thoughts reaching out to him.

He pulled me closer to him as he thought to me, ' _because you need this.'_

I put my other hand out, against his chest so he couldn't fully pull my in, my eyes never leaving the swirling blue light.

' _Trust me Lailah, this will help you.'_

I could feel the sincerity in that, one positive thing of mind speaking. My hand on his chest gripped tighter, folding the edge of his coat into my palm.

I just nodded to him, letting him show me what to do.

His other hand slipped around me to the middle of my back and pulled me into him, this hand around my arm slid up to my neck and rested underneath my jaw. He guide my face up to his neck, my other hand lightly gripped his shoulder for leverage.

I stilled as I was a few inches from this grace, my stomach twisted and flipped, I didn't want him doing something he didn't want. I had to make sure, ' _are you sure you want me doing this Castiel?'_

' _I wouldn't have offered otherwise,'_ he simply informed me.

I felt myself gulp as my lips parted, my eyes shut and my stomach clenched painfully as he pulled me in. His grace found my lips and set fire to my body as it coursed through me. It was so hot I thought my body was on fire, _an electrical fire,_ I thought as little sparks erupted every so often.

I barely noticed Castiel's hands tighten on my back and neck as I was getting lost in his grace, it was surprisingly pleasurable.

Another wave of warmth surged over me surprising me, causing my eyes to open, I caught sight of us wrapped in each other as I took in his grace. Castiel's head was thrown back slightly, his eyes barely open. I could tell they were slightly open because of the glow coming from between his lashes, I wondered if it felt as good for him or if this was painful.

I took one last look at us, it made me feel hot in a different way from his grace coursing through me. I could see the heat of that thought spread across my cheeks and my heart raced, I shut my eyes tightly hoping to stop whatever feeling that was.

My heart was still thumping wildly, his grace was so intense I couldn't control it. I could feel just how powerful Castiel was as it swirled around me, my stomach clenched and flipped as another intense wave of heat washed over me.

' _That's enough,'_ Castiel's voice barely broke through the confusion going on within me.

I was gratefully for it, I didn't think I'd be able to handle another moment of drowning in his grace. I gently pulled away, unable to look at him. He was still wrapped around me and I hadn't let go, I noticed as my eyes scanned past the mirror.

After a few moments his hand slowly slid from my neck, his fingers caressed my skin as they left me leaving a tingling trail on the way. It caused me to turn my head back around in shock just in time to see the hand that was once on my neck glide across the wound on his neck, when he dropped his hand away the incision that had shown his grace was now sealed.

I let go of his coat, it was creased slightly from my grip. I let my hand slide away from his shoulder, I tried to step away from him but couldn't with his hand still around my back. He noticed stepping away as he did he let his hand slid from back, gently skimming my hip as it left me. I eyed him when he was a few steps from me, not sure if I wanted him there or wrapped back around me.

I quickly shook that thought away, that had to be because of whatever intense feelings had just been caused by his grace I reassured myself. Although I had to admit I was feeling alot better as his grace worked its way around me, it didn't stop me from eyeing Castiel suspiciously.

"You should probably rest now," he told me as he made his way to the door.

"Oh… Yeah I should rest," I said as I watched him reach for the handle.

He just nodded as he opened the door and made his way out.

"Wait…" I hushed out.

He stilled halfway through the door and turned to look at me, his blue eyes shone brilliantly as they rested on my face.

"Thank you," I whispered as I looked away from him.

"Your welcome, now rest." He commanded as the door clicked shut.

I looked back up at the now closed door, watching it for a few moments before I climbed into my bed. _Am I actually doing what Castiel told me to do?_ I smirked as I pulled the covers over myself quickly finding sleep.


End file.
